


A Different Kind of Fairytale

by aussiebabe290



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiebabe290/pseuds/aussiebabe290
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For someone who had said 'the endings are the best part', he was happy to continue his fairytale with someone else. But two stubborn brunettes, one too like her mother, and their meddling friends disagreed. And they had to sober up, because Operation Jeca was a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Memphis Swanson ran ahead of her mother, knocking excitedly on the front door before shoving it open.

"Daddy!"

"Baby girl!" Jesse Swanson swung his five year old above his head, grinning as her laughter rang through the hallway. "Ready for a big weekend? Hey Becs, looking lovely as usual".

"Thanks weirdo". Beca Mitchell grinned back, smiling at the way that Memphis crushed her father with a hug (that little girl loved her mama but was a daddy's girl through and through). "She's ready for a big weekend, I hope your prepared".

"Daddy, where's Uncle Benji?" Memphis interrupted, squirming to be put down.

"Hey, there's my girl!" Benjamin Applebaum appeared in the doorway, beaming at his niece and goddaughter. "Hey kiddo! Where's my hug?"

Jesse dropped her to her feet and Memphis took off running, flinging herself at the man in question.

"Uncle Benji!"

"She's been talking about this all week", Beca laughed. "I don't know what you've got planned, but it sounds like something big".

"Hey there sweetheart!" Aubrey Posen appeared from the living room, grinning at Memphis, and Memphis wrapped her arms a little tighter around Benji's neck.

"Hi Bree".

"Hi Beca, always nice to see you", Aubrey said, almost stiffly.

"Aubrey", Beca said coolly.

Aubrey Posen and Jesse had been in a relationship for a little over six months, and Beca didn't like it. But she couldn't outright tell Jesse that she didn't like it, for the fact that they weren't a couple anymore, and hadn't been a couple for four and a half years.

They'd met in college- on their first day of their freshman year. And while Beca was convinced he was just a movie nerd (he was), he went out of his way to make her day, irritate her, and weasel his way into her heart. And while she was hesitant (she knew how love ended, all she had to do was look at her parents), she had let him.

When they were nineteen and in their sophomore year, she found herself pregnant. And on a stormy evening in May, Memphis Jae shrieked her way into the world.

They were young. They were just too young. And while Jesse had thought Beca was the love of her life (hell, Beca had thought that too), the pressure of a baby was too much for their relationship. By the time that Memphis was six months old, Beca and Jesse were a thing of the past, continuing only as friends for the sake of their daughter.

They were friends. But their friends, the ones who had known them before they had a kid, knew that they were so much more. But then Aubrey strolled onto the scene and whatever chance they had of being 'more than friends' was shot right out of the water.

"Have a good weekend, alright baby? I'll see you on Sunday night". Beca knelt down to hug her daughter, whispering in her ear. "Be nice to Aubrey, okay?"

"Okay", she grumbled slightly (because Memphis like Aubrey, if possible, even less than Beca did). "I love you Mama".

"I love you too". Beca kissed her nose before digging her fingers into Memphis's ribs and making her squeal. "Be good! Bye Benj, see you on Sunday Jesse. Bye Aubrey".

"Bye Beca". And Aubrey smiled saccharine sweetly, making Beca frown slightly. She opened the front door, letting herself out, waving to Memphis at the front window.

Jesse followed her down the path, walking her to the car. "and while I'm chasing a five year old around all weekend, what will you be doing?"

"Sleeping", she informed him (because she loved her sleep and didn't get a lot of it because for some God unknown reason, Memphis liked to get up at the crack of dawn, an hour that should have been made illegal long ago).

"With?" and his eyes sparkled, Beca smacking his chest playfully.

Despite everything, the two had remained close, and not just for the sake of their daughter. They had a spark that no one could explain- he was protective of her, and she held in jealousy towards the relationship he was in. they were both aware of their chemistry, but remained comfortable enough with each other to ignore it.

"You're funny, Swanson". She opened the car door, barring teeth at him. "Don't let Memphis go to bed too late. I had a meeting last night and Amy let her stay up to wait for me, even though she was beyond tired. Oh, and this week she hasn't touched a tomato and actually gagged when there was one on her plate. Enjoy that. Have fun at the park with Aubrey".

"Becs, wait. I need to tell you something. About Aubrey and me".

"Yes?" she paused, halfway into the car.

"We're… Aubrey and I…"

"Spit it out, weirdo", she said lightly.

"We're engaged".


	2. Chapter 2

It was late on Sunday afternoon when Beca pulled herself together long enough to go and collet her child. She didn't want to face Jesse and she certainly didn't want to face Aubrey, but she had a five year old that she missed.

"Hey Mama!" Memphis called excitedly, wrenching open the front door.

"Memphis Swanson", Jesse called in amusement. "Did you check who was at the door?"

"It does always gonna be Mummy or Aunt Amy, Daddy!" she pulled her mother inside. "Guess what we did this weekend, Mama! We went to the park and went swimming and Uncle Benji and Uncle Donald played Twister with me, and Daddy and I watched Frozen two times".

"Really? Wow, sounds like you had a good weekend!"

"I did! Did you have a good weekend, Mama? What did you do?"

Beca took a seat on the couch and Memphis climbed up onto her lap, grinning eagerly.

"I stayed at home and did some work, and then I did the grocery shopping. And then your aunts and I got dinner delivered last night and watched TV".

(She didn't feel it necessary to share with her five year old that she had eaten a whole tub of ice cream while surrounded by used tissues, listening to Taylor Swift in her bed as well.)

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think you had a better weekend". Beca kissed the top of her head.

"Wait here! I found something I've got to show you!"

"She never sits still", Jesse laughed. "She's our little pocket rocket. How was your weekend, Becs?"

"Good- very quiet. It's always quiet without her around".

"Oh, tell me about it", he agreed (steering clear of the engagement issue. If they didn't have to talk about it yet, he wouldn't).

"Hey Mama, look at this photo!" Memphis shoved a photo frame at Beca and she took it, grinning when she saw the photo inside it. Twenty year old Beca and Jesse were smiling back at her, frozen in time, with three month old Memphis in her arms. It was their first- and only- date since she was born, Fat Amy and Stacie volunteering to babysit the infant (with the stepmonster- who Beca had to reason, wasn't as bad as she originally thought- on standby). They'd lasted forty minutes at the restaurant, Beca worrying the entire time about Memphis and Jesse imagining everything that their dear friends were teaching their baby. They'd broken up only weeks later, despite trying everything they knew to hold their relationship together.

"I remember this", she said, smiling fondly. "Daddy and I didn't last more than an hour, you know kid?"

"Because someone was too busy worrying about their baby". Jesse shot her an amused look, which she returned.

"Because someone kept making scenarios up to make me worry about my baby".

Jesse laughed. "It's a nice photo, hey kiddo?" 

"I like it".

"What do you think, should it go in your room?" 

Memphis nodded. "I think so". She looked up at her parents, smiling. "Mummy, I like your hair. You look like a princess. Don't you think so Daddy?"

"I do". Jesse nodded in agreement. "Mummy always looks beautiful". And he'd always thought so. Whether she was going out of her way to dress up or lounging around in an old hoodie and pyjamas pants, Beca had a way of looking stunning.

Beca couldn't help but notice the way that Jesse's gaze lingered on her small frame a little longer than usual. She shrugged it off, as Memphis ran off to take the photograph to her bedroom.

"Memphis, get your backpack, okay?" Beca called after her. "We need to get going home; Aunt Stacie's waiting for us!"

"'Kay!" 

"So how was all that quality time with your bed?" Jesse said with a grin, and Beca chuckled slightly.

"Very relaxing, thank you". She didn't mention that was almost all she had done that weekend- quality time with her bed and sweatpants and favourite ice cream flavour. Jesse didn't need to know that.

"That's good, you need some time off. You work too hard, Becs".

"It's nice to be needed. Memphis is going through that little independent stage and I hardly get to do anything anymore".

"Memphis will always need you", he argued. "Hell, I need you". And then it was blatantly obvious that the last bit shouldn't have slipped out. Coughing a little, he looked away. "Do you remember the night that Memphis's photo was taken?"

"Of course I do". Beca nodded. "I think everyone remembers that night".

"Aubrey's here!" Benji hollered down the hallway, spying the third car pull into the driveway. 

"Hello sweetheart", Aubrey greeted, coming inside and kissing Jesse in greeting. "Hi Beca, it was so nice to spend some time with Memphis this weekend".

Jesse managed a small grin before looking sadly at his ex.

"Well, we've got to go", Beca said, calling out for her kid before her ex and his fiancé could see her break down. "Come on Memphis, Aunt Stacie is waiting!"

"Well, it was good to see you, Beca", Aubrey said pleasantly. "Bye Memphis honey".

Memphis crept down the hallway, having bid her beloved Uncle goodbye, before wrapping her arms around Jesse's legs. "Bye Daddy. I had a real good weekend".

"I did too baby girl", he whispered, kneeling down to hug her properly. "I love you".

"I love you more", she giggled, their usual argument.

"I love you the most", he said, and she laughed.

"Becs-" 

"Relax", Beca cut him off, looking into his eyes and wondering if he could see the pain and longing in hers. "We're fine". 

Emotions flooded through Jesse, emotions that he couldn't even name, as he watched the two of them, hand in hand, walk towards Beca's car. There were so many things that she wanted to say, her chest felt like it was going to explode as she held everything back. She wanted to shake his shoulders and scream at him that she loved him, not caring what the woman that he was going to marry thought. 

"See ya Jess", she called, forcing herself to get in the car and drive away. 

"Bye Bec", he said quietly, waving form the doorway with Aubrey's arm around his waist.


	3. Chapter Three

Before Beca knew it, two weeks had passed and she was on her way to the engagement party of the century (according to Benji, who, despite being best man, wanted nothing to do with it). 

"Mummy, I'm not going in". Memphis folded her arms across her chest with all the attitude of Beca as a teenager (Jesus Christ was she going to be in trouble in ten years), wriggling against the restraints of her car seat as she whined. 

"We have to go in", Beca objected (because she too wanted to sit in the car with her arms crossed, but that would be immature and inappropriate to show her daughter). "Because we're here to support Daddy".

"But I don't wanna support Daddy's arrangement".

"Engagement", Beca corrected. "And it doesn't matter, kiddo, we have to".

"Why?"

"Because we love Daddy, so that's our job".

"I don't wanna support Daddy; he doesn't even care about us". She stuck her bottom lip out so far it was almost comical, but Beca was too stunned by the words that had come out of her mouth.

"Memphis Jae!" she almost gasped. "Where did that come from? Your daddy does care about us! What makes you say that anyway?" 

"Because Daddy's marrying crazy Aubrey and making her my new mummy and I've already got a mummy thank you very much. And if Dad marries crazy Aubrey it means he doesn't even love you no more! You're the PRINCESS Mummy; Daddy's supposed to love you! That's how the story goes!" 

(Beca didn't know whether to cry over her daughter's internal thoughts or laugh over how protective she was.)

"Memphis", Beca said patiently, cupping her daughter's cheek with her hand. "Just because Daddy's getting married doesn't mean he loves us any less. He's always gonna love us, okay? We're special. He loves us, and he loves crazy- he loves Aubrey- and he wants us to be friends. And that means we've got to support their arrange- we've got to support their engagement".

Memphis growled. "I'll support Daddy's arrangement but I'm not gonna be happy about it".

"That's all Daddy's asking. Daddy also wishes you weren't so much like Mummy". Beca chuckled at the look on her face, helping her out of the car. "Come on, Uncle Benji and Uncle Donald are waiting for us". 

Memphis sighed heavily, reaching up to hold her mother's hands. "Okay". 

"Hey MJ!" Donald called from the entrance of the hall, and Memphis took off, suddenly laughing (five year old mood swings gave Beca whiplash).

"What, are we all waiting out here?" Beca wanted to know, as Benji joined them outside the hall. "What's going on?"

"Hey Becs, how's it going?" Donald said, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"It's going okay- it was a shock, to say the least. Why are we all out here?" 

"Behind the mask?" Donald said, ignoring her question.

(She hated that they knew her so well. When she and Jesse broke up those years ago, they had been the people she turned to.)

 

"Devastated. But I've got to stay strong for miss". She nodded towards Memphis, who had taken Benji's hand.

"Brace yourself", Donald said, as Fat Amy and Stacie appeared (Beca didn't know why the three of them just didn't carpool, they freaking lived together). "It's like Valentine's Day exploded".

"What?"

They found out exactly what for the moment they entered the hall. Beca visibly flinched, and Stacie audibly gasped.

"Jesus freaking Christ", Fat Amy breathed.

"Cupid vomited", Benji confirmed.

"Good Lord", Stacie winced.

Memphis was enchanted. "Hey Mum, I bet my Barbies would like to live here".

The hall was decorated in a mixture of red, pink and white. Streamers and confetti littered the room, balloons tied to everything. A karaoke machine was set on the stage (Beca knew her friends were going to get a lot of drunken use out of that), and a big ass banner bearing Jesse and Aubrey's faces was strung across the room.

"Sweet Jesus, I need something to gouge out my eyes", Beca said quietly. "Come on; let's get this over and done with". 

"Hey guys", Barry Swanson, father of the groom, greeted them with a smile. "So, I love my son, he is my world, but we all know we're only here for the open bar. What's everything getting? Hey Beca, sweetheart, long time no see! How are ya hun?"

"Barry!" Beca grinned, delighted. He kissed her cheek before scooping up Memphis.

"Oh my goodness, this can't be Memphis, can it? You're so big now!"

"Granddad!"

Once they were all supplied with large quantities of alcohol and Memphis had run off with her lemonade towards her father, they scouted out a table for the duration of the night. And they sat there and they drank (some more than others).

"This is gross", Benji announced, leaning over Bec to pop a balloon. "What the hell is this? He thought our COLLEGE DORM was bad, at least it wasn't pink!"

"We need to do something about this", Stacie slurred slightly, pointing a straw at the karaoke machine where Jesse and Aubrey were singing 'You're The One That I Want'. "That's YOUR song".

It wasn't, actually. It was the song that Beca and Jesse, far from soberly, had sung on the first (and last) karaoke night in their sophomore year, a memorable moment in itself. It wasn't their song, but it still hurt to see Jesse singing it with another woman.

"We need to do something", Benji agreed, nodding animatedly.

"Jesse doesn't belong with Aubrey", Donald said, slurring only slightly. "We all know that you and Jesse are meant to be. YOU'RE BECA AND JESSE".

"You're Jeca!" Benji said in surprise.

"They're Jeca!" Stacie agreed.

"Operation Jeca is a thing", Fat Amy said, widening her eyes at the brunette (who, despite her best efforts, was the most sober person at the table). "Operation Jeca needs to be a thing!"

"I'm wrecking their relationship!"

"It's what's right in the world", Fat Amy said, nodding. 

"Totally", Stacie agreed, tapping her nails against the side of her glass. 

"No", Beca objected, setting her glass down. "I know how much we all hate this but look at Jesse, he's happy. And I can't ruin his relationship".

"It's what's right in the world", Benji reminded her.

"No, guys, I've got to keep this civil, I've got a kid involved", she protested.

"Memphis hates her!" Benji chortled. "Memphis hates her more than we do!"

"Nope, not possible". Donald shook his head. "She doesn't support this arrangement".

Beca (unfortunately the most sober person at the table) laughed. "She absolutely does not".

"We've gotta right some wrongs and maybe even wrong some rights", Fat Amy said with a shrug. "You may be a home wrecker-"

"Amy!"

"But it's what's right in the world". And Fat Amy initiated a toast, clunking their glasses together.

\------------------------- 

"Hey guys!" Jesse greeted them, an hour into the night. He was surprised by the amount of empty glasses and bottles at the table, but he shouldn't have been. He knew that his friends were there under duress. 

(He loved them for it.)

"Jesse!" Benji hollered. 

"What's with all the pink shit?" Stacie said, getting straight to the point. "What kind of man are you?" 

"What's with all the ornaments and shit?" Donald wanted to know, holding up one of the balloon weights. 

"Aubrey organised it, I just paid for it", he almost sighed, sliding onto a chair. "What's happening, guys?"

And then he turned to Beca, the only sober one at the table. They were yet to speak about their encounter two weeks earlier, their conversations being short and solely about Memphis.

"How are you, Bec?"

"I'd be better if I had more of that into me". Beca nodded towards Fat Amy's glass. "This is a little over the top, don't you think? It's Barbie's Dreamhouse".

"I know", he said quietly, reaching for Donald's drink (the other man violently slapping his hand away).

\-------------------------------

They consumed a lot more alcohol (despite Beca's wishes to be totally rolling drunk, she had a kid to drive home and cut herself off after three) before Aubrey and Jesse announced their engagement. And then Fat Amy led them into a rousing rendition of 'Bohemian Rhapsody', Stacie keeping the beat on the table.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN STONE ME AND SPIT IN MY EYE!" Fat Amy hollered as she drummed the table (she was Australian, she could hold her alcohol. She was just enthusiastic. The kraken had been unleashed). "SO YOU THINK YOU CAN LOVE ME AND LEAVE ME TO DIE! OH, BABY! CAN'T DO THIS TO ME BABY! JUST GOTTA GET OUT, JUST GOTTA GET RIGHT OUT OF HERE!"

Fat Amy's table-drumming was interrupted by Aubrey at the microphone.

"Christ, finally", Beca muttered. She had been waiting all night for the gruesome twosome to announce their wedding so she could scoop up their kid and leave.

(Memphis had been having a great time in Barbie's wonderland. She had danced with all her father's friends and socialised with her grandparents and even had a go on the karaoke machine- she had inherited her mother's pipes. Frozen's 'Let It Go' was her jam.) 

"Let's get this shit happening", Stacie said, taking a long sip of her vodka orange (although there was a lot more vodka then there was orange). "What the hell is taking this so long?"

"Mama!" Memphis yelled, barrelling towards her mother at full force. Beca laughed, helping her to climb up onto her lap.

"Hey baby, are you having fun?"

"Yeah, I danced with Hat and Uni!"

"I know, I saw, you're a great dancer!"

"Aunt Amy taught me!" Memphis laughed, reaching for her lemonade. 

"Attention, excuse me everyone!" Aubrey's voice broke through the commotion. "I'd just like to say thank you for coming, and that I am so blessed to have you all as my friends and family!"

A chorus of sweet murmurs ran through the room, as the group sitting with Beca retched collectively (making Memphis giggle).

"Now, the real reason we're here, my wedding!" 

"Doesn't she mean their wedding?" Donald whispered. 

"It will be held on the twenty eighth of July, at six o'clock sharp". Naming the church, the crowd fell silent.

"July twenty eighth", Stacie said in confusion. "That's like a month away!"

"I know it's only a few weeks away, but I just can't wait to marry the man of my dreams!" she pecked a kiss to Jesse's cheek, and Jesse managed a small smile.

Beca's heart was pounding, her vision suddenly blurred. One month and she would lose the only man she had ever loved, forever. Her throat was dry, and suddenly she couldn't breathe.

"I'm going outside, I need some air", she choked out, Memphis sliding off her lap as she headed towards the doors.

She had no one to blame but herself, and she knew that as well as the next person. All the opportunities she hadn't taken, all the choices she should have made were slapping herself in the face, screaming 'I told you so'. It took everything she had not to cry, as she leant against the railing at the front of the hall.

"Bec!" someone called and Beca tried hard to compose herself, hoping that the shadows would hide the hurt on her face.

"Hi", she croaked, her voice cracking as she tried desperately hard not to bawl in front of him.

"Hey", Jesse said gently, leaning against the railing beside her. "I'm sorry, Becs, I meant to tell you-"

"Tell me what? That you're getting married in a month? To someone none of us know?"

"I never found the right time", he mumbled, suddenly unsure. "Timing is everything, you know".

"Yeah", Beca agreed, "And yours is a little fast, don't you think? Why are you rushing this? What's the big hurry?"

"Bec, there's something I need to tell you".

"What? what do you need to say?" she challenged, hoping with all her heart that he would bring up the weekend before and tell her that he had felt it too.

"Darling, are you out here?" Aubrey's voice broke through the conversation, even Jesse groaning as she drew closer.

"You're right", Beca told him. "Timing is everything". She closed her eyes and tried not to vomit as Aubrey rubbed Jesse's back and pecked his cheek.

"Your parents are looking for you, they're going home. They've got an early flight". 

Jesse continued to stare at Beca, both waiting for either of them to move or speak. 

"Jesse-" 

"I'm going to say goodbye to my parents", he said instead, moving inside and leaving the two women outside. 

"You alright there?" Aubrey blinked at Beca, seemingly innocent.

"Fine thanks", Beca almost bit.

"Look, hun, I know this is a lot to take in. but think about it! Now you can finally move on!"

"Excuse me?" sadness turned to anger as she glared at her ex's fiancé.

"Oh darling, I've seen the way you look at him. You're still in love with him and I don't blame you. But it's time to move on, honey", Aubrey said sweetly. 

"You don't even know me", Beca scoffed. 

"But I know him, and he's with me, got it? Let it go, sweetie". She turned on her heels and marched back inside, leaving a stunned Beca in her wake.

Beca spent the next few moments contemplating torture methods to use on the blonde, finally working up the nerve to go back inside. She marched over to the table, waving goodbye to Jesse's parents, pulling her friends closer to her.

"I'm gonna need you guys to sober up", Beca announced, leaning forward. "Because Operation Jeca is totally a thing now".


	4. Chapter 4

The week of the Fourth of July turned out to be busy. They had the annual Fourth of July barbecue and pool party at Jesse's, dress fittings and their monthly dinner (because that was what they had vowed in college when Beca got knocked up, because their lives revolved around that kid).

But, despite the commotion in their lives, Stacie took Beca shopping, leaving Memphis in the ever capable hands of Aunt Amy.

(Beca loved them, she loved them to bits, but she felt like they did a lot of the influencing in her kid's life.)

"Beca, you need to show off a bit", Stacie instructed her, as she held up a bikini that could have easily passed as dental floss.

"Absolutely not". Beca put the bikini back onto the rack, and Stacie held up one equally slutty.

After much arguing and returning four dozen bikinis that she deemed inappropriate, Beca reasoned that the backless one piece Stacie had found wasn't really that slutty. And it wasn't like she didn't know the people at the barbecue.

"I told you I knew what I was doing", Stacie said smugly, grinning. "Let's do this shit! Fourth of July, bring it!"

\------------------

Beca, even if she did say so herself (hell, Stacie told her that on a daily basis), had a nice rack. So she was just showing off what her mama gave her. Smearing sunscreen on her arms and shoulders (she needed SPF three thousand, she was so pale she was practically see-through), she checked to make sure they had everything before advancing into the kitchen.

"Mum!" Memphis shouted, running through the house in her own swimming costume. "Let's go! Daddy's waiting!"

"Let's go!"

A light sundress- something that Beca would ordinarily never, ever wear- covered her swimming costume, as she grabbed her handbag and the pile of towels.

"Aunt Amy and Aunt Stacie are waiting in the car!" Memphis bellowed.

"Calm down!" Beca laughed. "Dad's not going to start the party without you". 

"Beca!" Fat Amy hollered from the passenger seat. "Let's go!" 

"Aunt Amy wants to go!" 

(Fat Amy and Stacie's reasons were different to the five year old's, but Beca didn't wish to divulge that information.)

"Fourth of July, let's do this", Beca agreed, stretching her seatbelt across her chest and turning around to check that Memphis was safely buckled into her five point harness. 

\------------------------

"Daddy!"

"MJ!" Jesse yelled back just as enthusiastically, over Benji's squeals as he barrelled down the blow up water slide. Memphis ran towards him and Jesse scooped her up into the air, spinning around with the girl in his arms. She squealed with laughter, throwing her head back.

"Hey kiddo! Are you ready to go swimming?"

"I wanna go on the slide!"

"Make sure you go over and say hi to Aubrey first", he reminded her, setting her to her feet.

"Come on Uncle Benji, I gotta go say hi to Aubrey before I can go swimming". And she sighed heavily, as Benji heaved himself out of the pool.

"Come on kid, then we can go on the slide".

"God, she hates her even more than you", Donald commented, sneaking up beside Beca and making her jump.

"Jesus!"

Donald laughed. "Lookin' hot Becs. Can't wait to see how this goes down!"

"You and me both sista!" Stacie laughed, high fiving Donald.

"Beca!" Jesse called across the yard. "Look at you! No plaid today!"

Beca grinned, pulling the sundress over her head. "Change is as good as a holiday, someone once said that to me… that was you, I believe".

"Well you look gorgeous", he said honestly, knowing that his eyes were lingering over her small frame too long but finding it impossible to tear them away. "Hey Stace, hey Ames, good to see you again. Memphis is pretty excited!"

"Yeah, she's been talking about this since the weekend", Stacie smiled.

"Benji promised to show her some new tricks". Jesse rolled his eyes, as Memphis dragged Benji towards the pool. "MJ, did you use your manners?"

"Always", she hollered back.

"She's staying here tonight?" Beca checked, and Jesse nodded.

"You guys don't have any plans tomorrow, do you?"

She shook her head. "No. it worked out well that you asked to have her overnight. She'll wear herself out and then wake up in the manoeuvre from the car to her bed".

Jesse nodded, laughing. "God, she's a terror. No, she's pretty good- hold on, I've got to go and see what Kolio's doing. KOLIO!" he strode across the yard towards his friend, Stacie chuckling a little.

Beca moved away from her friends towards the pool, where her daughter was riding on Benji's shoulders.

"Gentle MJ!" she chuckled, and Benji laughed.

"Give it a couple of summers and we won't be able to do this, MJ".

"Nah, I'm a shortie like Mama, Aunt Amy told me so".

And Beca mock gasped, making Benji roar and tip Memphis off his shoulders.

"Well well well", Aubrey drawled, advancing towards Beca. "Look at you".

"Always nice to see you, Aubrey".

"I hope you don't mind me saying… this seems a little inappropriate for a party with a child, don't' you think?"

"Jesse doesn't seem to mind", Beca said, almost smugly, smirking when she saw Aubrey's jaw drop.

"Well I haven't been very social, I'm going to go and talk to Uni". And Aubrey stalked away, Beca breaking into a grin. 

"Did you see his face?" Donald chuckled, as Benji gave them a thumbs up from the pool. 

"And that, my friends", Fat Amy said, laying her hands on Donald and Beca's shoulders, "Is stage one of Operation Jeca". 

\------------------------------

Beca couldn't help but smile, as she tossed the paper plates and cups into a garbage bag. The day, despite everything, had gone wonderfully and everyone had had a great time- especially Memphis. The brunette chuckled to herself as she recapped the day's events, the impromptu water fight (initiated by Fat Amy for the adults) entering her mind. 

"What are you smiling about?" Jesse wanted to know.

"About how I totally smashed you in that water fight".

"Oh please, Becs. I let you win".

"You keep telling yourself that, weirdo". 

"All in all, it was a pretty good day", Jesse amended. "Memphis hardly left the pool all day".

"I know, we're gonna have a hard time removing her at all this summer. I mean, she's improved so much in her swimming, she's done so well compared to what she was like last-"

"Would you calm down?" Jesse interrupted. "I don't think I saw you sit at all today!" 

"I did", she protested, setting the garbage bag down. 

"That's a pretty bathing suit", Jesse commented. "It's a shame you didn't get anywhere near the pool today".

"I had other things to do", Beca protested. "Making sure Memphis wore sunscreen, keeping her alive… making sure that there were enough Doritos for us all… keeping Lily away from the firecrackers".

"Still, it's a shame you didn't even go for a swim. It was pretty hot today".

And before Beca knew it, she had been lifted off the ground. Thrashing and screaming in Jesse's arms (why did she have to be so small?), Jesse tossed her into the deep end before jumping in after her.

"Swanson!" she shrieked, her voice echoing through the still night air, and he tossed his head back and laughed. She flung water at him, the disgust evident on her face.

"Aw come on weirdo, don't be like that", he laughed, flicking her back.

The two of them floated in the pool, recapping the events of the day, laughing over how Fat Amy had cannonballed into the pool and how Benji had tried to run down the waterslide (because when his five year old niece dared him, he had to try it). 

"I like days like this", Jesse said suddenly.

"I know, it was a nice day", she agreed.

"Not just that". He shook his head. "I like days where I get to spend time with Memphis… and you".

Beca wasn't sure if it was the cooling temperature of the water or Jesse, but she felt chills run down her spine and she shivered a little.

"Me too", she uttered; Jesse floating only inches away from her.

"I'm sorry about the engagement party", he voiced. "I should have told you myself, I feel really bad-"

"It's fine".

"It's not", he argued. "I shouldn't have sprung any of this on you". He nudged her foot with his and she nudged it back. Their ankles intertwined, as they lay in the pool together.

"No, I freaked out for no reason", she said, glancing into his dark eyes that she had fallen in love with in her freshman year of college. "It's just… the whole thing is really fast, you know?"

The two of them stood up in the shallow end of the pool, guilt flooding Jesse's chest as he tried not to notice the hurt in her eyes.

"Bec, about the other night-"

"Don't", she said quickly, cutting him off. "Don't worry about it".

Their foreheads rested together, and Jesse tried to steady his heart rate as Beca tried to control her breathing.

"You know how I feel about you", he said breathlessly, "But there's something I need to tell you".

Beca could only nod in response, feeling his heartbeat radiating through her body. His mouth brushed against her bottom lip, Jesse using his every fibre of being not to slam her against the side of the pool and have his way with her.

"We're-"

"Memphis is asleep!" Donald called; barging through the back door and making the two of them spring apart. "Oh shit, sorry!"

"Donald!" Stacie said emphatically, beating his shoulder. "What did I say?"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"No, were just coming in", Jesse said apologetically.

"Darling, Memphis is asleep", Aubrey sang, following the group of friends and seeing the ex-couple in the pool. Beca heaved herself out of the water, grabbing a towel that had been resting on the fence.

"Beca", Jesse said, and Aubrey looked at them in confusion.

"Darling-"

"I had fun", Beca called to Jesse, a smirk creeping onto his face when he saw the wink that followed. Towelling herself dry, she barely held in her laughter as she followed her friends towards the kitchen.

"That was perfect!" Stacie said, patting Donald's chest. "You couldn't have timed it any better if you tried!"

"You creeps were at the window!" Beca almost gasped.

"I was perfectly happy letting you two continue the way you were, but Stacie insisted", Donald almost grumbled.

"I feel sorta guilty", Beca admitted. "I'm wrecking their relationship".

"No, Becs don't", Benji argued. "It's for the good of humanity".

"It looked pretty intense", Fat Amy noted.

"That was so hot the windows fogged up", Stacie proclaimed, an ear to ear grin stretched across her face. "What were you two talking about, anyway?"

"We didn't really get into anything", Beca shrugged. "Maybe next time".

"And that, my friends", Fat Amy declared, "Is two of Operation Jeca complete". 

"How many more stages are there, Amy?" 

"I don't know". 

Beca laughed a little, her stomach still fluttering over how intense it had gotten outside. She had never wanted to kiss him more than she did, but she pushed those urges away. 

"Not much longer", Fat Amy predicted, seeing the small smile on Beca's face. 

\--------------------------

"What the hell went on with you and Beca outside tonight man?" Donald wanted to know, putting his feet up on the coffee table and twisting the top off his beer.

"Nothing", Jesse shrugged. 

"Bullshit", Donald called. "I'm callin' bullshit".

"We see the way you look at Beca, Jesse", Benji said, and Jesse sighed heavily. "And I think you do to. Dump Aubrey's ass and get with the girl you've been pining over since your junior year". 

"We all see it! Hell, anyone can see it! ICCAs, my God son, you couldn't tear your eyes away from your baby mama".

"Don't call Beca that", Jesse said almost sharply. 

"How can Aubrey not see it?" 

"Seriously, Jesse". 

"Aubrey's pregnant", Jesse mumbled, and Donald gasped out loud. He knew there had to be a reason Jesse was staying. It explained so much.

"Holy shit", Benji breathed. 

That was it. That was the reason Aubrey was still hanging around like a bad smell.

"But you can't marry her if you don't love her", Donald objected.

"I have to; I can't ruin another kid's life". 

"What are you talking about?" Benji furrowed his eyebrows. Memphis was perfect, what the hell was Jesse talking about?

"Look what I did to Memphis, look what I did to Beca. Memphis swaps from Mummy's house to Daddy's house and doesn't know who will pick her up at the end of the school day. That's not a life, that's not a childhood".

"Memphis is perfect", he objected. 

"I know, she is, but her life isn't. And that's my fault. I messed everything up for both her and Beca. I'm not going to do that to another kid". 

He may have messed things up with Beca, but he didn't with Memphis. The kid worshipped the ground he walked on; she would do anything for her father. 

"So you think raising a kid in a loveless marriage is the solution?" 

"Better than no marriage at all". They could see the hurt wresting with the other emotions on Jesse's face and Benji felt his heart ache for his friend and his niece who would cop the backlash of her father's decisions.

"Buddy, I can't let you do this", Donald protested. "Beca and MJ mean too much to me to let you go through with this".

Jesse smiled a little at the words of the slightly older man. "You don't get a say, Donald, and mine went out the window when I got her pregnant". He picked up his keys, moving towards the front door. "If Aubrey asks, tell her I went out".

"Beca", Benji called urgently. "Do you love her?"

"Do you breathe?" was Jesse's short reply.

"You need to tell her", Donald told him, "before someone else does and hurts her more than you already have".


	5. Chapter 5

"Mum, I am not gonna wear a stupid dress. I don't even support this arrangement!"

"Engagement", Beca corrected for the umpteenth time, as she helped Memphis out of the backseat. "And you're the flower girl, flower girls wear pretty dresses".

Much to Stacie's amusement, it was just Aubrey and Beca who were going dress shopping that day. Because Jesse, as hard as he had tried to get off work (to prevent a full on brawl in the fitting rooms), was at a meeting.

"I don't even want to be a stupid flower girl".

"Memphis, I know this", Beca said patiently. "But you're doing it for Daddy, okay? You're being a flower girl because you love Daddy and we have to support him. No matter what the circumstance is. So pull your lip in and we'll go inside".

Memphis sighed heavily, and Beca squeezed her hand.

"Brace yourself, kid".

The little girl grumbled as Beca tugged her into the dress shop, the two of them greeted by a loud coo. Aubrey gathered Memphis in her arms, peppering her with kisses, before passing her towards her mother and bridesmaids.

"Memphis, sweetheart, hello! And Beca, always nice to see you".

"Aubrey", Beca nodded curtly, wrapping her arms around her kid when she returned to her side.

And then the dress that Memphis was supposed to wear was brought out. Their eyes widened in horror as they saw it. It was lacy and flowery and everything that it shouldn't be.

"What the hell is that?" she murmured.

Memphis turned to Beca, the disgust evident on her face. "You owe me, Mama".

"I know, I know. Sorry baby. We'll go out for ice cream this afternoon, okay?" Beca nodded sympathetically, as one who would rather have her eyeballs scratched out than wear something like that. She felt sorry for her kid.

"And I'm gonna get sprinkles", Memphis muttered darkly. "Okay?"

"You can get sprinkles", Beca said seriously, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"Come on sweetheart", Aubrey's sister said, holding her hand out to take Memphis's and the little girl took her hand with a sigh.

"She's going to be a vision!" Aubrey's mother said dramatically, and Beca nodded.

"I'm sure". Beca took a seat in her chair, closing her eyes.

"Beca".

Upon feeling Aubrey's hand on her shoulder, Beca's eyes snapped open again.

"Beca, we need to talk".

"And what could we possibly have to talk about?"

"Well, I think we got off to a wrong start".

"What are you talking about? We never even began".

"Well I just don't want there to be any awkwardness. You and I will be sharing a life pretty soon, after all".

"You and I? We share nothing. Absolutely nothing. We're just shoved together by the most unholy of circumstances". Beca glared, and Aubrey was about to splutter something else when Memphis came out of the fitting room.

"Oh baby you look beautiful!" Beca said, as the flustered child emerged from the fitting room, Aubrey's mother trailing after her. "It isn't really that bad now that you've got it on".

"Mum I look like a marshmallow". Memphis flicked one of the silk flowers, watching as it fluttered to the ground.

"Memphis, you look gorgeous!" Aubrey gushed. "Now, we'll just have to take off a little lace here and there-"

"A little?" Beca almost giggled, and Memphis glared at her.

"You know what, Beca-"

"And there's the most beautiful girl in the whole world", a voice cut in, and Memphis let out a squeal of delight.

"Dad!"

"Hey monster, look at you!" and Jesse lifted her up by the armpits, examining her before hugging her tight. "You're all dressed up!" he spun her around, internally wincing at how many bows and flowers there were.

"Dad, you've got to help me!" she said urgently. "My dress is trying to eat me!" she put her hands on his cheeks, trying to focus his attention. "My dress is itchy and the tights are hot and Daddy, the shoes are too small. Help me!"

"I'll see what I can do, kiddo", he laughed, dropping her to her feet.

"See Mum?" Memphis called. "Daddy's the prince, he came to rescue me from my dress!"

"I see babe", Beca chuckled, knowing full well that Jesse had come to prevent a full on brawl and vomit on the bridesmaids' dresses. But if rescuing his baby was what he wanted to call it, they could work with that.

"Honey, I thought you said you couldn't come?" Aubrey smiled at her fiancé sweetly.

"Yeah, you forced me into wedding hell for nothing?"

"I just thought I should be here, for Memphis, you know?" he shrugged once more.

Beca nodded knowingly and Jesse sighed

Truth be told, he a there to interfere between Beca and Aubrey- he still hadn't told Beca about the baby (despite Benji and Donald's insistence), and knew that Aubrey could very well blurt their secret out.

"Well, I think we're almost done with her", Aubrey nodded, motioning towards Memphis (who was grumbling and picking at the lace). "There are just a few adjustments to be made..."

"Well, we'll be off then", Beca said brightly, taking her daughter's hand and leading her back towards the fitting room. "Come on kiddo, because you've been such a good girl we'll go and get that ice cream I promised you".

"Aubrey!" maid of honour Chloe (who, in Beca's eyes, was the only good thing to come out of the whole debacle- Memphis loved her and Beca thought she was a pretty cool chick) shrieked. She charged towards Aubrey in a similar way that a bull would a red flag, waving her phone around. Aubrey's mother joined the commotion, all the while Aubrey let out dramatic gasps and what sounded like retches. Beca hurried her kid into the dressing room, unzipping the back of the monstrosity an hauling her out of it, wanting to get as far away as possible for when Aubrey stress vomited (because that, apparently, was a thing she did. She didn't need to see that).

Apparently Nicola, whoever that was, wasn't coming. Her flight had been delayed and that had caused an international disaster in the world of Aubrey.

"Aubrey", Jesse said soothingly. "It's going to be fine. The wedding isn't for a month, there's plenty of time".

"It has to be perfect, Jesse!" and then she started to gag a little, Chloe placing a soothing hand on her shoulder.

(Beca and Memphis took two large steps back in alarm. Jesse would have laughed, but the situation wasn't funny in the slightest.)

"Let's go, MJ", Beca said quickly, before her kid was scarred by any more emotional outbursts. Shoving the flower girl dress at Jesse, Beca picked up Memphis's sandals and plopped her hat on her head, taking her hand and leading her towards the door.

"Beca, you could try it on", Aubrey said, and Beca's eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

Did that bitch actually have the nerve to say that to her? Her, the ex of her fiancé?

"I mean, are you kidding me? Are you fu-"

"Aubrey, no", Jesse objected.

"Jesse, they're practically the same size", Aubrey objected. "And it really would be very helpful, Beca".

(How was anyone the same size as Beca? She was about the smallest person in the world.)

"Aubrey, this isn't a good idea".

"For God's sake Jesse, it's a dress".

"You're insane, you're goddamn freaking insane".

"Come on Mummy", Memphis said gently. "We can be princesses together! And you said we have to s'port Daddy's arrangement because we love him".

Beca groaned, hating the fact that her daughter was so smart.

"Give me the frickin' dress", she growled, snatching it off Aubrey and stalking back towards the fitting room.

Locking herself into the stall, she threw her clothes aside and slipped into the dress. It too was white, but with slightly less lace than poor Memphis's, and no flowers. She continued to grumble as she fumbled for the zipper, finding it hard to believe that she had been roped into a situation like that. She found it hard to believe that she had been roped into volunteering at Jesse's wedding in any way, shape or form. Giving up with the zipper completely, she simply held it together, looking into the mirror.

Her tattoos were visible, and she knew that Aubrey wouldn't approve of her amazingly scary earspike. But she looked okay.

"Are you ready, Beca?" Aubrey sang, rapping on the door with her knuckles. Beca silently (and then not so silently) cursed the woman as she stepped out, the look on Jesse's face making it all worth it.

"Well, its-"

"Perfect", Jesse interrupted. "It's perfect". He swallowed hard. "You look stunning, Becs".

(He'd hoped that when Beca wore a white dress, it'd be to marry him.)

"A few adjustments and it should be fine", Aubrey amended, fiddling with the back before zipping Beca into the lace prison.

"We're ready for Memphis now, Aubrey", the owner of the dress shop (who Beca knew found the whole ordeal absolutely hilarious), called, and Aubrey trotted off to harass the five year old (Beca would feel bad, but it was said five year old's fault that she was wearing what she was wearing. So she didn't). Beca, seeing her exit, escaped back into the fitting room to unzip herself and change back into her plaid. she reached behind her, fumbling to grab the zipper, cursing when she couldn't.

"Shit", she swore, louder than she intended.

"Bec?" Jesse called from outside.

"Fuck", she muttered, swinging open the door. She glared at Jesse, silently cursing him for getting her into the situation at hand. "Could you please unzip me?"

Jesse obeyed, tugging the zipper own and releasing Beca from the lacy prison. His fingers brushed against her bare back and she shivered, hoping it wasn't so visible that he had noticed.

"Thanks", she mumbled, sipping back inside the dressing room and growling when Jesse followed her.

"Jess, there's nothing you can do to make this any easier so please don't make this any harder", she whispered.

"Bec, I'm sorry".

"For what?" Beca threw her hands in the air, keeping her voice a raised whisper. "For getting married? For moving on? Or for making me think I had some sort of chance with you?"

"Beca-"

"I'm sick of wanting you! And missing you! And fighting for you!" she gave him one final push, finally uncovering her heart. "I love you, okay? There you go! I love you! Please, jess, be honest with me".

Jesse felt sick, as Beca looked into his eyes.

"Do you love me too?"

Jesse breathed a sigh of relief (glad that she had touched on that topic and not the other one he was dreading). "Always have", he whispered. "Always will".

And then the two of them were together by the lips, kissing each other like they had imagined doing, in all theyears they had been apart.


	6. Chapter 6

"You got it on in a bridal shop", Stacie said, the pride evident in her voice. "That is SO not what I pictured happening! A full on brawl, yes, but getting it on in the bridal shop? You're a girl after my own heart".

Beca wrinkled up her nose, because gross.

"We did not GET IT ON".

"So what happens now?" Fat Amy said eagerly.

"He's marrying Aubrey- this is why we were in the fucking bridal shop!"

"This just changes everything! You don't tell someone you love them, get it on in a bridal shop and continue with life like nothing happened! That's just not what happens!"

"Well apparently it's what happens in this shitstorm of a situation".

Stacie smacked Beca's shoulder. "Beca", she said firmly. "We said Operation Jeca is a thing. IT IS GOING TO BE A THING".

"Shut up", Beca hissed, tossing a glance down the hallway. Memphis had been asleep for a little over half an hour before the three of them opened a bottle of Boone's Farm, the little girl spending the entire afternoon feeling guilty. Jesse had offered for her to come back to his place to go for a swim with him, but she had clung to Beca's hand (and not at the promise of ice cream, either). Seeing the look of dejection in her father's eyes had wounded the little girl, and Beca hated it. She hated the way that she moped, knowing how much of a daddy's little girl she was.

"The worst part about all this is that I'm worried she's going to get hurt", Beca said quietly.

"She's not", Fat Amy said confidently. "I've got a plan".

\-------------------------

"You kissed her? Are you fucking kidding me?" Donald smacked Jesse's chest as Jesse raked leaves out of the pool.

"What?" Jesse bellowed.

"We said dump her ass first, do you know what this'll do to Beca? God, for someone who knows her, you really have no clue. This is going to kill her!"

"You know what?" Benji waggled his finger at Jesse. "I'm not doing damage control".

"Yeah, he's picked up too much shit in his lifetime". Donald nodded at Benji.

"What?"

"ICCAs, freshman year", Benji recited. "You appeared and Beca yelled at you. Ultimately her fault, but she still ran and who had to do damage control? This guy. When you two split up. When she told you she was pregnant-"

"Alright, that's enough". Jesse cut him off, waving the pool net at him. He knew how often Benji had done (and still did) damage control, he was there.

"When are you gonna tell Beca that you knocked Aubrey up?" Benji question.

"Do you not know how to use protection?" Donald interrupted, and Benji snickered.

"What kind of question is that?" 

"You knocked up Beca, and then you knocked up blondie! I mean Jesus Christ Jesse-"

"Okay!" Jesse threw his hands up into the air. "I've heard enough from you two!"

They were just getting started.

\-----------------------------

Once a month, the group of friends gathered for dinner, alternating between Beca's house, Jesse's house and going out. And that particular month, dinner happened to fall at Jesse's place, the weekend of the Fourth.

He had every intention to tell Beca about Aubrey's pregnancy. But the timing had never been right.

"Hello", Fat Amy called, barging in the door, Memphis on her heels.

"Hi Dad!"

"Hey MJ!" and Jesse swung her into his arms, hugging her tight. "How are you? Have you been good for Mum?"

"I'm always good for Mama", she laughed. "What's for dinner Daddy?"

"Uncle Benji's ordered us Chinese food".

She cheered. "Yay!"

Jesse laughed, setting her down so she could run off to harass her uncles (steering clear of Aubrey at the dining room table, he noted).

"Hello Beca", Aubrey said sweetly, and Beca bared her teeth.

"Hello Aubrey".

"Let's get you away from there". Stacie steered Beca towards the backyard, not seeing the look Donald was shooting her.

\---------------------------

"Food's here!" Benji announced, and they ambled towards the dining room, taking the cartons and plastic containers of Chinese food and dumping them onto plates. Memphis scrambled onto her seat beside Donald, and cutlery and wooden chopsticks were passed around.

Once everyone was seated, conversation dulled as they concentrated on their dinner, Aubrey breaking the lull with her opinion.

"I just want to take the opportunity to thank you all for allowing me to join such a loving family", Aubrey tittered.

Beca nodded semi-politely while Donald just grunted in response, Memphis snickering a little at his reaction.

As they passed around fortune cookies and spring rolls, conversation danced between their plans for the rest of the summer (the wedding a footnote in their plans), speaking about Memphis's swimming lessons, the next year of dance lessons and the getaway they'd planned for the Labour Day weekend. They laughed and they joked, as they ignored the elephant that was the wedding they were all dreading.

"Well, I think it's about time Jesse and I reveal our news", Aubrey said dramatically, cutting off one of Fat Amy's stories from Tasmania they had heard a thousand times.

Jesse's heartbeat sped up and he smacked his knee on the underside of the table in his hurry to stand up. "Aubrey! no!"

"Jesse and I, well-"

"Beca, come with me". Benji grabbed Beca's hand. "Now!"

"We're having a baby".


	7. Chapter 7

The room fell silent as Aubrey uttered her confession, her face bearing an ear to ear grin. Standing there, her eyes only moved left to right as she took in their reactions. No one moved and no one spoke, gasping and inaudible sounds not even present. Cutlery didn't clatter and plates didn't smash- to an outsider, the room would have seemed to be full of statues.

Aubrey continued to stand there, her piercing blue eyes moving from a horrified Donald to a dumfounded Stacie, to an incoherent Fat Amy and a shocked Benji. Finally they found Beca, Aubrey taking in every expression with utter delight.

Beca could have literally fallen apart in front of their eyes, having learned in the most painful way possible what it felt like to have her heart ripped from her chest. Her cheeks flushed hot pink, warm pools of embarrassment flooding her eyes. Her lip quivered automatically, clenching her jaw to stop the tears overflowing. She felt as though someone had just kicked her in the stomach, her insides tangling into a mixture of guilt and nausea. she had lost the ability to breathe some time ago, and she was certain that she was drowning in her seat- the only proof that she was still alive being the beating of her poor, tattered heart. Standing up without a word, she pushed past Aubrey, not giving the blonde the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

She sunk to her knees, every an any emotion pouring out of her body in a flood. She felt distraught and hurt that he was moving on, livid that he had said he loved her, mortified that she had tried so hard to win him back, dirty and shamefull that she had thrown herself at him- adding guilt to the long list of emotions pulsing through her tiny frame. Beca struggled with choking back sobs and fighting back screams, as she leant against the front of Jesse's house. She wondered if all of that was payback for trying to win Jesse back, for trying to take a taken man.

She felt as though she had been crying forever- crying over Jesse, who had broken the walls she had up for so long back in their freshman year of college- her weeping turning into painful hiccups for air. She knew that eventually someone would take one for the team (she felt sorry for the poor soul, whoever they were) and come out and rescue her from the mess she called her life, wondering who could possibly have the guts to face the wretched mess she was. The sound of the front door creaking open made Beca wipe long trails of wet eyeliner off her face, sniffling hard in an attempt to stop the tears. She lacked the capacity to care anymore, about anything, if she wanted to be frank. Her desires to appear calm and collected a shield that she had thrown away long ago. She couldn't care less who saw her cry; they all knew her true feelings.

"Bec", a voice said gently, the owner of it kneeling down beside her and placing their large hand over her small one. Looking up, Beca found herself staring into the bright blue eyes of Benjamin Applebaum.

"I'll be in in a minute", she murmured, wiping her eyes with the back of the hand he wasn't holding. 

"Bec", he repeated, sitting beside her. The puffiness of her eyes and her sniffling made him slightly uncomfortable- he hated seeing her cry, because she was so strong. Guilt swam in his stomach, knowing if he had just blurted the truth out the whole disaster would have been avoided. He contemplated being honest, but Beca had had enough pain and heartbreak in her life. "I'm not really good with this", he mumbled, looking down as she shook her head.

"Neither am I", she got out, not meeting his eyes.

"Now, I'm not an expert on love or anything like that", he began, completely winging it (and knowing that Stacie or Donald or even Fat Amy could have had more grace), "but I do know what it's like to have your heart smashed with a demolition ball".

Benjamin Applebaum possessed the trait of being honest. A little blunt, sometimes, but honest.

"You're mad as hell, believe me, we all know that, so just let it all out, okay?" "I- I know your heart's broken and believe me, I know what that feels like. I'd give anything to trade yours for mine and I'm so sorry that I can't. But Becs, I want you to know that I'm here and we're all here and we'd do anything for you. We're family, Beca".

"Hey, you're not an idiot and i don't want you to say that", Benji said, a little harsher than he intended. "You've done nothing to deserve this, Becs".

"I threw myself at Jesse, Benj, and he's taken. I deserved this".

"No one deserves this Becs. You don't know what you deserve ". Benji could feel the beat of Beca's heart against his chest, as she relaxed into his arms once more. "Trust me, people have done worse".

Feeling oddly comforted, she allowed him to continue.

"I can't change things for you as much as I want to, and I know this can't take away the hurt right now, but we're gonna get through this, you know? There's a room full of people in there who would die for you and Memphis believes that you climbed all the way up there to hang up the moon for her. You lean on them and don't let someone like Aubrey drag you down, alright? You better and smarter and prettier... and deserve way more than she does". He kissed the top of her head and she shook her head, rubbing at her eyes.

"Thanks Benj", she said quietly.

"You deserve way more than she does", he repeated, and she sighed heavily.

"I'm over this shit", she said firmly. "Whatever the hell this is, I'm over it. I'm sick of getting hurt, by him and because of him".

"Come on". Benji held his hand out and she accepted it, allowing him to help her to her feet. Beca hoped with all her heart that Jesse and Aubrey had either left or vanished through a trap door, knowing all the while that both ideas were ridiculous and farfetched.

To their surprise, they found the kitchen empty, Donald standing at the entrance of the hallway.

"Where is everyone?" Beca hiccupped.

"They're all outside Jesse's room", Donald said. "That's where Jesse hauled Aubrey after you left. They were yelling. And gagging. We heard a crash. We think that Jesse's either beating some sense into her or smacking her about enough for the baby to fall out".

(He was bitter because the girls had pushed him out of the way, saying that he needed to wait for Benji and Beca to come inside.)

"And where's my kid?"

"Trampolining her meal into oblivion". He nodded towards the window, where Memphis was bouncing up and down on the trampoline, without a care in the world.

(Beca wanted to have the carefree attitude her kid did. She never wanted Memphis to lose that.)

Beca opened the back door, wiping away the last streaks of makeup from her face. "Memphis! Time to go home now, okay? Come and say goodbye to Uncle Donald and Uncle Benji".

Benji bent down to hug his niece, and she held on a little tighter than usual.

"Be good, munchkin", he whispered into her ear. "Be good for Mama, she's gonna need lots of cuddles tonight".

"Bye Uncle Benji, bye Uncle Donald".

"Say goodbye to Dad", Donald said immediately, wincing when he saw the look on Beca's face.

"BYE DAD!" she hollered down the hallway.

Donald hugged Beca quickly. "I'll drop the girls home later, okay?"

"Thanks, Donald".

"We're on your side, Becs". He hugged her tight, before Beca took Memphis's hand.

"Call us later, okay?" Benji checked, and Stacie stuck her head down the hallway, waving.

Memphis was already strapped into the back of the car when Jesse came flying out of the house. Beca was all set to ignore him, but he wasn't letting her go.

"Beca, wait!" Jesse grabbed Beca by the hand, the brunette wrenching herself out of his grip.

"No!" Beca pulled herself away from Jesse.

"Beca, please-"

"No. The only good thing that came out of our relationship is waiting for me in my car, and I don't give a flying fuck what you have to say. You are full of shit, Swanson, so I'm taking my kid and I'm going to my house. I'm over whatever the hell this shit is". 

Slamming the car door and starting the engine, she watched in the rear view mirror as he literally chased them up the street, like a character in one of his stupid movies would do, Memphis shocked into silence in the backseat. He followed her for as long as he could, watching as they faded into the distance, still holding onto the hope that one day Beca would come back to him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Fuck", Fat Amy spat, as Benji and Jesse came back into the house. Jesse stomped down the hallway towards his bedroom, as Donald got down shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. 

"This is what we all need", he informed them (their best ideas were alcohol induced).

"I can't believe you two knew", Stacie seethed, sending daggers at Donald and Benji. "I mean, that' something you share! Text it, even! 'Hey Stace, just letting you know Aubrey's knocked up, I'm warning you to prevent Beca getting her heart ripped out of her fucking chest'! Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?" 

"When did you find out?"

"The fourth", Benji mumbled, as Fat Amy glared at him.

"Well this is just great", she said sarcastically. "What are we going to do with Operation Jeca now?"

"It's still at thing", Donald said confidently. "We've just to work around this little kink". 

"This is hardly a little kink, Donald. This is a big kink".

"Look, Memphis is staying here next week", he protested. "That's obviously going to get Beca here. We'll just have to corner them into soaking. They have to speak, they've got a kid".

"I think the only way that she's going to speak to him now is if Memphis drowns".

"What?" Benji said, shocked. "Why would you say that?"

"That's the only reason they're still friends, Benj, for their kid's sake. If Beca hadn't gotten pregnant they would have left this all at Barden and we wouldn't have a situation like this".

"Is she even pregnant?" Stacie wanted to know.

"What kind of sick bitch fakes a pregnancy?" Donald wanted to know. 

"Stacie, you should look into this", Fat Amy said brightly. "You're a lady doctor".

"What?" Stacie baulked.

"What, so you're happy to get all up in Beca's bits but not Aubrey's?"

"Beca's not a crazy bitch".

(Fat Amy said that like Beca had thought it was a good idea. Beca had kept her legs firmly closed.) 

"Beca was pregnant", Fat Amy said slowly and Donald laughed.

(Beca had been a crazy bitch.)

"No, that's where I draw the line", Stacie put her hand down on the table.

"So you'll support Operation Jeca but you won't have a look and check if Aubrey really is pregnant?""

"This is officially the least comfortable I've ever been with you guys", Benji commented and Donald laughed.

"They'll work it out", Donald predicted. "They're Jeca, they have to".

\--------------------

When Jesse came over to pick up Memphis the next afternoon, Beca barely acknowledged him. she kissed her kid goodbye, reminded her to be good for her daddy and uncles (she said nothing about Aubrey, she didn't care what kind of crazy stunts the five year old pulled around her) before turning on her heel and marching back into the house.

"You really screwed up this time", Stacie commented, as Memphis scrambled into the backseat.

Jesse shook his head sadly. "I know, Stace".

"You better get your ass into gear and fix it".

"I am, I will".

"Bye Aunt Stacie", Memphis called, waving from her car seat.

\----------------------------

When Beca's phone rang late on Tuesday afternoon, she was surprised to see Jesse's name light up on the screen. And then she was concerned, because Jesse was in charge of their kid, and something could be wrong.

"Is Memphis okay?" she barged on, without even stopping for a greeting.

"Yeah Mama, I'm okay", the five year old sighed down the phone.

"MJ?"

"Yeah. Hi Mummy".

"Hi baby- what's wrong? Is Daddy okay?"

"Daddy's sad this week Mum", she complained. "He didn't eat his Froot Loops with me and he didn't even wanna watch Frozen last night and I watched it BY MYSELF".

(Beca missed the days where 'myself' was 'byself'. Those days had made her laugh. Aubrey wasn't ruining her life in those days.)

"Kiddo, Daddy's busy with the wedding. As much as he wants to he can't just drop everything to play".

"I know. But he promised he'd watch Frozen with me and he didn't. He broke a promise, Mama. And crazy Aubrey keeps talking about that dumb baby even though Uncle Benji asked her not to. And I miss you. So I wanna come home. Can you come and get me?"

Beca glanced at the clock. "Memphis…"

"Daddy won't even know!"

"Memphis Jae, I'm not abducting my own kid". 

"No Mama, only bad guys and aliens do that".

Beca bit back her laughter. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah".

"Who's at home, baby?"

"Just Daddy and me".

"Alright, I'll come around and get you. Get your backpack ready, okay?"

"Everything alright?" Stacie said from the armchair, as Beca grabbed her car keys off the kitchen counter.

"I'm going to get Memphis".

"Is she alright?"

"She wants to come home, she's sick of Jesse's shit too".

"Want me to come?"

"No, it's alright. I'm just getting my kid and coming back here".

Nothing was ever that simple in their life. Beca should have known better.

\----------------------------

Beca knocked quietly on the door, chuckling to herself as Memphis pulled back the curtains beside the door. Peeking out, she broke into a grin.

"Mama!" and she ripped open the door, throwing herself at the older brunette.

"Hi baby", Beca greeted, kissing the top of her head. "I'm just going to tell Daddy you're coming home with me, okay, and then we're going to go home. Are you all ready to go?"

"My backpack's in my room".

"Okay, well we'll go and get that and then tell Daddy where we're going".

Memphis held on a little tighter to Beca's hand as she lead them down the hallway, chatting, but not with the same enthusiasm as she usually had. 

Once Memphis had her backpack on her back, they turned back down the hallway, running smack into Aubrey 

"Beca!" she said in surprise. "What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you until the weekend".

"Surprise", Beca mumbled, feeling her blood pressure rise at the sound of the blonde's voice.

"I don't really think that's appropriate", Aubrey contradicted. "I mean, with the wedding being so close and all, I don't think Memphis should leave".

"Well, since she is my kid, you know-" 

"Our kid, Beca". Aubrey smiled sweetly. "After the wedding, we're family". 

Beca bit down on the inside of her mouth to prevent herself from saying something she'd regret in front of Memphis. 

"Baby, can you go and play in your room for a minute?" Beca said to her daughter, and Memphis sighed, clearly wanting to watch the showdown.

"Fine... but DON'T go without me, Mum!"

"Okay", Beca promised, as the little girl headed back down the hallway. Glaring at the other woman, she felt no need to hold back once her daughter was out of earshot.

"One, you have a lot of nerve to speak to me like that. Memphis is my daughter and will never, ever be yours. Two, you will never be a part of my family, got it? And three, if you weren't pregnant-"

"Beca, don't think I'm not onto you. Jesse isn't leaving me for you, get on with life and move on".

"Yes, because I trapped Jesse into a relationship with a child".

"Are you that desperate you've resorted to making up lies?"

"I don't know, are you that desperate to get a man you've resorted to getting pregnant?"

"Oh that's it-"

"Beca!" Jesse said in surprise, leaning against the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"Memphis called me, she wants to go home", she informed him. "Hey MJ", she called, and Memphis appeared in the doorway.

"Can we go now?"

"Aw MJ". Jesse knelt down a little, hugging his baby girl, his heart breaking. Before Aubrey came into his life, Memphis fought Beca when it was time to go home. "Are you sure? You don't want to stay here for a bit longer?"

"I wanna go to Mummy's house", the five year old said firmly and Jesse sighed.

"Okay".

"What's going on?" Benji wanted to know, opening the front door and walking through to the kitchen. "Hey Becs- MJ, where are you off to?"

"I'm goin' home Uncle Benji. Mama came to get me".

"That's a shame, Uncle Donald and I wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie with us tonight", Benji said, picking the first thing he knew would keep the five year old entertained. "Movie and dinner, how does that sound for tonight?"

"Can I?" Memphis looked at Beca. "Wait, Uncle Benji, after can you take me home?" 

"Of course I can". 

"What's going on?" Donald wanted to know.

"We're going to the movies Donald", Benji said cheerily, nodding at Beca and Jesse (the former sending daggers at the two of them. She knew what was going on, she hadn't been born yesterday).

"We're goin' to the movies", Memphis said, taking Donald's hand. "And then we're gonna go to Mum's house".

"Have fun baby". Jesse blew Memphis a kiss and the little girl hugged her mother quickly.

"Bye guys", Donald shrugged, picking up Jesse's car keys and leading the way out the front door.

"Jesse, sweetheart, is it really a good idea that she goes back to Beca's?" Aubrey tried. "With the wedding so close-"

"Aubrey, she wants to be with her mother".

"But-"

"I'm going", Beca announced, picking up her own keys.

"Wait, Beca-"

"You heard her Jesse, she was just leaving".

"Aubrey!" Jesse said, exasperated.

"But Jesse-"

"No, Aubrey!" Jesse snapped, startling both women at how angry his tone was.

"Well I'll just go to my mother's then", Aubrey huffed, heading towards the door and ignoring the small smirk on Beca's face. "Jesse-"

"Nope". Jesse shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. Beca and Jesse were met by the slam of the front door, before Jesse grabbed Beca's arm. Leading her into the lounge room, he plopped down on the lounge. 

"Look, I know you want nothing to do with me, and I get that, but I want to explain this to you. I owe you that much, Bec".

Beca glared, fuming.

"Just hear me out, and I promise, this is it. You don't have to hear from me again. I mean, apart from Memphis".

She could tell his expression was genuine. She had known Jesse Swanson for a long time, and she could see the genuine hurt etched in his eyes. She wanted desperately to hate him, like she claimed to, to remember all the misery and nights she spent crying. But the pounding love in her chest overtook all the other emotions.

"Fine", she mumbled, joining him on the couch (making sure there was a good distance between the two of them- they both knew what could happen if they got too close.

"Bec, I am so so sorry for keeping this from you, and sneaking around. I never ever meant to hurt you and it kills me knowing that I have. If I could take all this back I would, I'd take it all back in a second. I was trying to tell you, but each time I did I got interrupted, and Aubrey telling you herself was downright low, believe me, I threatened the wedding in front of everyone. She went off in a sulk to Chloe's and no one saw her for the rest of the night- they weren't complaining, either. I'm so sorry you had to find out that way- sorrier than you'll ever know".

He was only inches away from her, getting closer as the words spilled from his mouth.

"You humiliated me in front of everyone, Jesse", Beca said coldly. "You broke my heart in front of our entire family".

"I know, Bec-"

"I don't think you do! You made me look like a complete idiot, trowing myself at you and then the two of us kissing at the bridal shop, the whole time knowing you've got a baby on the way! You just kept leading me on!"

"I wasn't leading you on!"

"Bullshit!"

Jesse sighed, frustrated as he tried to tell the brunette the truth, while she interrupted him the whole time.

"Look, what I did was horrible-".

"It was".

"And hiding the truth from you was cruel-"

"Yep".

"And the two of us kissing at the bridal shop was completely inappropriate-"

"IT WAS".

"But out of everything I lied about, I never once lied about loving you".

"Ye- what?" Beca's eyes grew huge, as she took in what he said.

"Beca, I never once lied about how I feel about you. I love you, I always have and I always will".

At that moment, Beca wished she had an off button for her heart- she was sure Jesse could hear it thudding away inside her chest.

"Why are you doing this?" she wanted to know.

"Because she's pregnant, Beca". Jesse sighed heavily.

"Why?" she wanted to know. "We broke up. We didn't stay together when Memphis was born!"

"Bec, we were different", he tried to justify. "We were so young; things were never easy for us! You said so yourself, Memphis was the best thing that came out of our relationship. Maybe if we hadn't had a baby, we would have stayed together-"

"Now you're blaming OUR KID? Do not bring Memphis into this, she's an innocent bystander! She had no choice! She is the best thing that's ever happened to me".

"No! I couldn't trap you Becs. You were so full of dreams, and I was weighing you down. I didn't want to ruin your life, Bec, or Memphis's- she was just a baby!" 

"We tried! And you didn't ruin my life- you are now. You're ruining my life by marrying her!" Beca stared, ignoring the tears that were running down her cheeks (why the hell did Jesse bring out every single emotion in her? She didn't cry around other people! She hadn't cried until she met him) 

"Bec, I can't do what I did to Memphis to another kid. It isn't fair. Memphis is perfect, but her life isn't". He shook his head in disgust. "I can't shuffle another kid around like I do to her".

"Jesse you don't even love her!" Beca cried. "Do you?"

Jesse stumbled over his words, trying to choose ones that wouldn't dig him into an even deeper hole.

"That pause, right there. That's your answer. Jesse, I am begging you, please please please don't do this. Don't throw your life away".

"I've never loved anyone more than I love you", he mumbled. "But I just can't hurt anyone else, Beca".

"Except yourself", she said innocently. "Because that's who you're going to hurt if you go ahead with this".

Jesse squeezed his eyes shut.

"Jesse, please don't marry her just for the baby", she said, staring him until he opened his eyes. "There are other options, but if you go ahead with this, you throw them all away".

"Did you mean what you said the other day?" Jesse wanted to know. "When you said I was the biggest mistake you ever made, your biggest regret? That Memphis was the only good thing that came out of our relationship?"

"How can I, when I can barely stay mad at you?"

"Do you hate me, Becs?"

"No". Beca shook her head firmly, her eyes meeting his. "Do you love me, Jesse?"

"Yes". And he pulled her close, her arms snaking around his neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Beca knew that everything that was happening was completely, utterly wrong. She knew that she shouldn't be forgiving him that easily, that Aubrey could come back any moment, that Benji and Donald had their child and could stroll through the door at any time. yet there she was, pressed up against the couch and unable to complete any sort of thought.

She had pushed him back, gasping for air and spluttering out jumbled words and incomplete sentences. She had tried to reason with him about what to do, each time Jesse kissing her back with even more passion. And she had played that game for five minutes before she had become too turned on to care.

\-----------------------------

"Hey Stace?" Donald said down the phone, as Benji strolled over with Memphis to buy them movie tickets (he didn't know how he had roped into that, he didn't even know what was playing).

"Jesus, what happened now?" Stacie groaned. "She was JUST picking up Memphis".

"Christ, what happened?" Fat Amy wanted to know, moving closer to Stacie and leaning close.

"I'm not sure what went down, but Benji and I took Memphis to the movies".

"What's going on?"

"They were yelling".

"But they were talking".

"They were YELLING".

"But it was a conversation!"

"Operation Jeca's back on!" Fat Amy bellowed through the phone, and Donald hung up.

\------------------------------

He could see all of her tattoos. The ones that he knew about and the ones that she had teased him with over the years, dark ink against her porcelain skin.

He tore his lips away from her body as he pulled Beca closer, his hands digging into her thighs as he stumbled towards his bedroom. Jesse kicked the door shut behind him, he all but tossed Beca onto the bed. Her legs were resting on either side of him as he hovered over her, Beca suddenly feeling smaller and more fragile in his shadow. His eyes were dark and heavy, never once breaking from Beca's as he ran his hands down her legs. He began fumbling with the buttons on her jeans, Beca pushing herself up to kiss him briefly. She was thrown back down as he tugged on her jeans.

\----------------------------

"We need an action plan", Fat Amy said, getting a pen from the counter and a piece of paper from the desk. "We need an action plan to ruin this whole disaster. And before the 'I dos'".

Stacie nodded in agreement, as she stared at the blank piece of paper anxiously.

"I mean, is she even pregnant? Stace, you should have a look".

"I AM NOT GETTING ALL UP IN HER LADY BITS".

"Stacie!" Fat Amy jabbed her with the eraser end of the pencil. "Focus! We need you to!"

"Beca. Will. Kill. Me". 

"Take one for the team! I'm sure she'll understand! It's not like you haven't done it before!"

"This is Aubrey!" 

"You got all up in Beca's lady bits! I don't see what the problem is!"

"Where the fuck is Beca, anyway?"

\-----------------------

Beca couldn't take it anymore. She pushed herself up, grabbing his belt and pulling him on top of her. She rapidly kicked his jeans off as she kissed him, Jesse running his tongue along her lips before parting them open. She once more slid her legs around him, while Jesse adjusted her body beneath him, rubbing against the inside of her thigh. Beca was sure as hell going to get her revenge for the little game he had been playing earlier and she reached down to massage him through his boxers. the groan he let out let Beca know that she had clearly won, as he pushed her down into the pillow, kissing her deeply as she removed the last piece of clothing that had been keeping them apart.

\-----------------------

Their plan was to get as much information out of the five year old as they could. So they took her to their favourite diner, ordered her favourite meal, and waited patiently.

And Memphis Jae didn't fail to deliver. 

"I don't want Daddy to marry Aubrey, Uncle Benji", Memphis voiced, as she bit into a French fry. "I don't like her and I think that my mum should marry Daddy. Because she's the princess and he's the prince and that's how it's supposed to be".

"MJ, did you tell Daddy this?" Donald wanted to know.

"I told Mummy forever ago and she said 'MJ we gotta support Daddy coz that's our job coz we love him' but I don't wanna support him. I don't like that he got arranged to Aubrey. And I want Mummy to have a baby, not Aubrey".

"But that baby will be your little brother or sister", Benji reasoned.

"Yeah but it's not my mummy's baby. So it'll only be my sister a little bit".

"What if it's a boy?"

"Oh I don't want a brother". Memphis shook her head, making Benji laugh.

"MJ, what you've got to do is tell Daddy how you feel about him marrying Aubrey", he said, sobering up.

"But that'll make him sad", she protested. "I don't wanna make him SAD".

"But buddy, your daddy will be a lot happier knowing how you feel", Benji told her. "He won't like it if you're sad".

"But I already made him sad today so he probably doesn't even like me that much anymore. Coz I'm gonna go home to Mum's and he wanted me to stay".

"MJ, Daddy will always love you", Benji reminded her.

"Aw bud". Donald hugged her tightly, as she sighed heavily. Everything that had happened had been hard on all of them, the little five year old finding it hardest of all. There were so many emotions to process and her head was all over the place.

"Talk to Mum about it when you get home, okay?" Benji advised.

"I did. Mum doesn't like Aubrey either but she says 'Memphis Jae don't call her crazy Aubrey in front of her'".

"MJ, you need to talk to your daddy", Donald declared.

\------------------------------

It was times like this Beca understood why karma came to get her. And karma would be kicking her ass.

"I've got to go", Beca moaned, pulling away from Jesse's embrace. She felt like a schoolgirl, sneaking in after curfew. She knew she had done something really bad and it would come back to bite her.

"No", Jesse complained, reaching for her hand.

Beca tugged her singlet top over her head before reaching for her plaid shirt. "Goodbye, Jesse".

"I love you. So much".

She didn't want to leave, but she had visions of Aubrey coming home- or worse, Benji and Donald. She could handle Aubrey without an issue, but Benji and Donald? There was no way she would be able to face them.

\-------------------------------

"You know what I wish?" Memphis said cheerily, as she dragged her spoon through the strawberry sauce atop her ice cream.

"Mmm?" Donald mumbled, sipping his milkshake.

"I wish that my mummy and my daddy were married. And that we had a happily ever after like Cinderella. Because that would be so good and we wouldn't even know crazy Aubrey then. That would the best. It'd be just three of us- and you guys and Aunt Amy and Aunt Stacie too".

"You're too wise for your years, Memphis Jae", Benji uttered.

\---------------------------

"You smell like sex", Stacie said bluntly, as Beca snuck through the back door (exactly like a schoolgirl missing curfew). "You reek of- HOLY SHIT!"

Stacie gasped, pointing accusingly at Beca.

"No!"

Beca didn't look at her.

"NO! You did! You did! You totally had sex with Jesse!"

"Shawshank!" Fat Amy said in awe. "Aw- and this is the same woman who was leaning towards lesbianism last night!"

"She said celibacy, this is so not celibacy!"

(It had been the night before, and it had been over a shared tub of Chunky Monkey and Taylor Swift's 'All Too Well'.) 

Beca never met their eyes, staring down at the floor (like she had done the day after hiding stark naked under Jesse's bed, unable to look Benji in the eye). 

"I cannot believe this!" Fat Amy said gleefully, punching Beca in the shoulder. "So much for the 'I'll never speak to that douchebag again'!"

"There wasn't any talking", Stacie giggled, forcing Beca onto the couch. "Spill, tell us!"

"Yeah, what happened?" Fat Amy said eagerly.

(The pair of them had absolutely no reason to live vicariously through her sex life. if anything, she should have been living through theirs.)

"We were talking".

"You were NOT just talking", Stacie giggled. "what, and one thing lead to another?"

"I guess so". Beca's face was tomato red, as she refused to look at either of them.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"No, do not be proud of me! Jesse CHEATED on Aubrey, Stacie. That's not how we wanted this to end!"

"We didn't care how it ended, Beca, as long as it ended. And will you look at that, its ended!"

"But-"

"You wanted this", Stacie reminded her. "This is the most unholy of partnerships- and its Jeca, not… not Jaubrey!"

"What the fuck is Jaubrey?"

"Jesse and Aubrey", Fat Amy filled in. "The wrongest of wrong".

And there she was thinking Operation Jeca was a bad name. and then her friends came along and blew that one out of the water. Operation Jaubrey made her sick to her stomach.

"So what happens now?" Fat Amy wanted to know

"He ends it with Aubrey, that's what", Stacie said, and Beca nodded in agreement.

\----------------------------

Benji and Donald had been informed of the newest revelation long before they dropped Memphis off (Beca hiding away in her room so she didn't have to face them). So when they got home, all they could do was stare at Jesse. 

"What the fuck did you do?" Donald said darkly.

"I swear Jesse", Benji threatened, "if you hurt Beca again you'll have hell to pay".

(Jesse knew his best friend meant it, but it sounded so odd coming from him. Benji was the sweetest soul around.)

"It's all over with Aubrey", Jesse said instead, and Donald whooped.

"Hallelujah! About time you ended it with that crazy bitch!" 

"I have to tell her".

"Can I watch?" Benji said brightly.

"What? No!" 

"I can't believe you slept with Beca!" Donald said instead. "Out of all the things you could do- Jesus; did you knock her up to? Can you not keep it in your pants for one day?"

"What happens now?" Benji wanted to know.

"I end it with Aubrey", Jesse said firmly.

\-----------------------------

Jesse felt a twinge of sadness as he stood in the empty house, remembering the afternoon before and thinking about how great it would be when he, Beca and Memphis were together again. He poked his head into Memphis's room, spying the photo sitting on her nightstand and sighing a little.

The sound of the keys in the front door made the vision vanish, reminded of the woman he shared a bed with every night. He could hear her humming as she clicked through the hallway in her high heels, calling out cheerily to Jesse as she set whatever she was carrying down. Jesse sighed, going into the kitchen to face her.

"Aubrey-"

"Jesse sweetheart i have some great news!" she exclaimed cheerily, pecking his cheek as she rummaged around in the bags, pulling out ornaments and pinks shit. "I've made a decision about the wedding". 

"I did too", Jesse said slowly, not looking forward to breaking her heart but refusing to break Beca's.

"Wonderful! I'll go first. So, I was at my mother's last night-"

"Yeah, Aubrey-"

"Oh sweetie, no apology necessary. I know how Beca can make you".

"What? No, Aubrey, listen-"

"Anyway, I was there and she was saying-" 

"We really need to talk about this wedding".

"I am!"

"Listen to me!"

"She made a suggestion and I've decided she's right-"

"Before you say anything-"

"The wedding's been moved to Saturday night".

"I slept with Beca yesterday".

The house fell silent as Jesse stared at Aubrey, waiting for her response as her face remained expressionless.

(He was standing incredibly close to her, as someone who was a prone stress-vomiter. That made him severely uncomfortable.)

"So it's settled, Saturday night then". She turned away from him and continued pulling items out of the bag, Jesse trying to work out if she had heard him.

"Aubrey", he said softly. "Aubrey, did you hear me?"

"So we'll move the rehearsal dinner to Friday, I'll call your mum and talk to her-'

"Jesus Aubrey, shut the hell up!" Jesse picked up the bride and groom cake toppers, prepared to hurl them at the refrigerator if that'd get her attention. "Have you heard a damn word I've said?"

"Yes", she snapped. "And its fine".

"It's fine?" Jesse's eyes grew wide, expecting the moment to be their grand breakup. "Are- are- are you SERIOUS?"

(Who the fuck said 'its fine' when they were informed they were cheated on? Jesse knew she was a crazy bitch but it seemed that he'd underestimated the craziness.)

"Its cold feet, Jesse, it happens to every groom", she said curtly, grabbing her purse. Jesse's jaw almost hit the floor as she began dialling away; grabbing her keys and heading back towards the door.

"Aubrey-"

"I'm going to go and let everyone know we've changed out plans".

"Aubrey, we need to figure out what this means-"

"No we don't", she interrupted. "Because it means nothing. Just think, three more nights an then we'll finally be a real family, all three of us".

And for the first time in their relationship, he was the one running to the bathroom with bile rising up in his throat.


	10. Chapter 10

Jesse knocked gently, unsure whether he wanted Beca to answer or not. But before he could make that decision, Fat Amy opened the door to the house.

"Good God son, you're a mess", Fat Amy said without greeting.

"Don't call me that".

"Sorry. Come in, come in, I want to hear all about this messed up shitstorm that is your life".

Ordinarily, he'd object to her describing his life as a shitstorm, but at that moment in time she was right.

"Beca's not home, is she?"

"No, it's Wednesday", she reminded him. "Memphis has swimming lessons".

(He didn't know how he could forget that, she was his kid too.)

"Tell me what happened". And Fat Amy led him into the kitchen, offering him a beer. He accepted, cracking it open and taking a seat at the table.

"Right. So I'm sure you heard all about the bridal shop".

"Dude everyone heard about the bridal shop! Good work, man".

"Please focus".

"Right. Continue".

"I slept with Beca".

"I know". Fat Amy grinned.

"And I told Aubrey".

"Hallelujah! About bloody time you ended it".

"There's just one teeny little minor setback". 

"What?"

What could possibly be the setback in that? He told Aubrey, he ended the relationship from hell. Simple.

"She's okay with it".

"She's- what the fuck?"

What kind of crazy bitch was she?

"She thinks it's just cold feet".

"Your feet were definitely not cold, my friend. So, what now?"

"She's moved the wedding to Saturday".

"Jesus", Fat Amy breathed, trying to recover from the whirlwind of emotions she had just experienced. She had said it was a shitstorm, but she hadn't realised how screwed up the situation was. "Right", Fat Amy said, trying to get it all straight. "So you told Beca that you loved her".

"Yes".

"You then had sex with Beca, told Aubrey, and she's okay with it? What kind of messed up fucking situation is this?"

"I know".

"And not only did Aubrey blame that on cold feet, she moved the wedding". 

"Yes". 

"Good God boy". Amy ran a hand through her hair, breathing out a lungful of air. "So you're only marrying her because she's pregnant?"

"No, I'm not marrying her. It just means I'll have another kid in the same situation as Memphis. I mean, that's a pretty screwed up life but we can work with that. I can work with that".

"Memphis is perfect", Amy objected. 

"I know, Memphis is perfect but her life isn't. I don't want to do this to another kid, Amy, but it looks like I've got no choice. I'm not going to marry Aubrey". Jesse shook his head firmly.

"Does Beca know this?"

"That's what I'm doing next".

Fat Amy snickered. 

"Very mature Amy, thank you".

"Jesse!" Stacie almost purred, coming in the front door. "You and Beca, hey?"

"Oh my God!"

"Donald told us", Fat Amy shrugged.

"So did Beca", Stacie said, plopping down on the chair beside him. "So, when are you ending it?"

"Tonight", he said firmly. "I just need to speak to Beca".

"Good", Stacie said firmly, nodding. "You've hurt her so many times, Jesse. If you hurt her again, I can guarantee she won't come back".

"I know", Jesse said.

And that was what terrified him.

\---------------------------

Beca was pleasantly surprised when she saw Jesse pull up later that evening, long after Memphis was asleep. She was on the front porch with her laptop, the summer breeze blowing her hair back.

"Hey", she said, closing her laptop and scooting over on the loveseat.

"Hey". He smiled at her a little nervously, sitting down beside her.

"How did your talk with-" Beca didn't even get to finish her question before Jesse took off with a nervous spiel.

"I talked to Aubrey and tried to take care of it but then things went in the opposite direction and well things escalated from there. I tried to clean it up Becs and end it before I came but I realised that if I didn't get to you first she would and we all know how it went the last time she delivered news", Jesse blurted out, talking so fast he stumbled.

"Jesse-"

"And I'm sorry this is so crazy and confusing and I'm sorry I've strung you along this whole time-"

"Jesse!" Beca put a hand on his chest, his ramblings confusing her and making the whole situation worse.

"Sorry".

"What for this time?" 

Jesse would have laughed, if the dig hadn't hit the nail right on the head. He'd screwed up so many times he'd lost count. 

"I told Aubrey everything".

"Well- uh- what did she say?"

"She moved the wedding".

Beca mentally kicked herself for thinking that Aubrey could not possibly find another way to surprise her.

"But I'm stopping it, Bec. I'm going to tell her everything tonight, I promise".

Beca was overjoyed to hear him say that, but she knew that Aubrey had a way of manipulating her ex, using his conscience against him.

"Beca I'm not going to hurt you anymore. i know you won't trust me after everything that's been happening, and I've been pulling you back and forth, but she's not going to rule my life any more. I let my guilt overrun me, but you and Memphis mean the world to me- you are my world. I'm not going to hurt you anymore".

"Jess-" 

"I didn't mean to bring you down and upset you, but I had to tell you this. you'd catch on eventually after Aubrey calls asking you to bring MJ to the church, and we all remember what happened the last time Aubrey spilled the beans".

"I get it, Jesse, its just-"

"You think I'm gonna marry her".

"The last time I thought something happened between us you hit me with another bombshell", she reminded him.

"I know what I want, Beca".

"What?"

"You. You and Memphis. Nothing's gonna change that and nothing is gonna stop it, so you're going to have to believe me when I say it's over".

"what about Aubrey and the baby?"'

"I'll be there for my baby", he promised. "The same thing happened with us, an look how great Memphis is. Sure, she's got a temper and sides with our friends way too often for my liking, but I can learn from her". Beca laughed and he pulled her in, wrapping her in his arms. "I promise, Becs, nothing is gonna change for us. I'm gonna make this right. For you, me and Memphis".

Beca nodded as he pecked a kiss to her forehead, finding it in her heart to trust him.

"Aw", Stacie whispered from the kitchen window. "You know what Amy?"

"I really think he's fixed it", Fat Amy said quietly.

\------------------------

Aubrey wasn't there when he got home that night.

And she didn't come home at all on Thursday.

He called her over five hundred times (looking way too obsessed and stalkerish) and received one voicemail. 'don't forget to be there for the rehearsal dinner on Friday", she'd said saccharine sweetly, and he had slammed his phone onto the counter.

If he had to do it in front of the entire congregation, he would. He wasn't going to hurt Beca and Memphis again. 

\-------------------------

Jesse gripped the steering wheel as he drove towards the church, each mile that ticked over reminding him that he was getting closer and closer to Aubrey. It wasn't that he was dreading ending things with the woman- he just felt guilty he had to do it in front of their friends and family. And while his friends and family would have no objections, it was the principal of the matter that made him feel bad.

He had tried calling Aubrey's mobile almost a hundred times that afternoon alone, but had been unsuccessful, reaching her voicemail every time. She was either frantically calling everyone they knew to inform them of wedding details, or was ignoring him. And he didn't even know. Jesse knew that at some point or another she would have to call Beca, to make plans about Memphis, and a small smile crept onto his face as he imagined their reactions. He wondered whether Aubrey would crack and hurl, and if Beca would play it cool.

His stomach did a flip as he neared the church- but it turned into confusion when he saw the rows of cars parked.

"What the hell?"

"Jesse, what the hell?" Stacie advanced towards him, Fat Amy trotting behind her.

"What are you guys doing here? Did Aubrey put you in the wedding?"

"Good god no, my support for the gruesome twosome stops here".

(Ordinarily he'd be offended- he was half of the gruesome twosome after all- but he wasn't.)

"Then what are you doing here?"

"We're here because Aubrey called and informed us of a change of wedding plans. What the fuck, Jesse?"

"Yeah, she bumped the wedding to tomorrow night. You knew that!"

"Then why did she call everyone here, just to tell us that?"

"It's not going to happen; I'm going to end it. I'm going to end it now".

"What?"

"You mean you've finally seen the light?" Fat Amy screamed dramatically, clutching her heart, and Jesse rolled his eyes.

"JESSE!" Benji ran through the car park, clad in a suit and tie, arms flapping. "Where the HELL have you been, we've been trying to call you for an HOUR!"

"What are you all dressed up for? The wedding's not until tomorrow night!"

"Don't you get it?" Benji panted. "This isn't a rehearsal, Jesse!"

"What?" 

"This is your wedding!"


	11. Chapter 11

Jesse stared at Benji for what seemed like an eternity, his thudding heartbeat echoing through his head. There was no way that Aubrey could have pulled something like that off. She was a crazy bitch but there was no way she could have moved an entire wedding without him finding out.

"There's no way", he said finally. "There's no way- I mean- how- no, she couldn't have". He pushed past Benji and the girls, towards the doors of the church. The pews were full of people, dressed in work clothes, chatting away and looking around for answers.

"How- the hell?"

"She called us, telling us about important wedding business or some shit", Donald said. "And then when we got here she told us about the surprise wedding!"

"Obviously! The groom didn't even know!" Jesse snapped.

People began to stare, and Jesse smiled sheepishly at them.

"What did she say when she called? Specifically".

"My message was about the final fittings", Benji told his friend, "But the girls, being guests, got told about meeting here for a surprise wedding announcement".

"Surprise", Stacie and Fat Amy said sarcastically.

"So everyone's coming straight from work?"

"This just keeps getting classier and classier", Stacie groaned.

"Yeah, and if that isn't bad enough, no one can find Aubrey", Donald filled in. "she's apparently holed up in the church somewhere so you won't see her. Bad luck or something".

"Bitch ain't nothin' but".

"Well we're gonna find her", Jesse snarled. "I'm sick of this bullshit. I'm sick of getting pushed around and ignored". He pointed to his friends, giving orders and sounding too much like Aubrey for his liking.

"Yes sir!" Donald saluted him.

"Anything for you flat butt".

"Let's do this shit!"

"Stacie you can't say shit in a church! Apologise to God".

"Applebaum are you in or not?" she said, sounding slightly exasperated.

"Let's do this!"

And they split up, scouring the church as the clock ticked.

\----------------

"Mum, another flower fell off!" Memphis whined from the confines of her car seat, scratching at the material of her dress and kicking her white leather shoed feet in annoyance.

"I know baby, but we're almost there".

They were on their way to the church for the rehearsal, Beca gripping the steering wheel nervously as she drove. Aubrey had called, just as Jesse had said she would, to inform Beca of the chance. She could hear the smugness in the blonde's voice as she bragged happily about things being bumped up, trying to get a rise out of Beca the whole conversation. Instead the brunette had played it cool, still smirking a little about how it had ended.

"So you need to be there-"

"At six? I know Aubrey".

"Oh well good, my mother or Chloe must have informed you-"

"No, no, Jesse did".

"Ah well, that was sweet of him to make sure you came-"

"Oh he made sure alright".

The other end had fallen silent for a moment as Beca's smirk was evident, and Beca swore she had heard a gasp before Aubrey babbled something about the wedding and hung up. It was low and catty, but Beca didn't care. She wasn't going to take any more shit from Aubrey or her three ring fucking circus of a wedding.

Her stomach fluttered as she saw the turn off ahead. She had been fantasizing all day about how things would play out, one crazy scenario after another. Some had Aubrey crying as she and Jesse embraced, while others included fights with baseball bats. Her favourite so far included drowning Aubrey in the baptism pool as the choir sang 'Hallelujah' but she had to stop daydreaming so she didn't get her hopes up.

Beca pulled into the car park, confused as to why it was jammed full of cars. Glancing at the front to make sure she had the right church, she pulled up slowly and found a spot, spying Benji frantically running around the car park, clad in suit and tie. She was torn between laughing and cursing. He was scanning the rows of trucks and cars, frantically calling out. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she got to work removing Memphis and the dress made by the devil himself from her seat as she hollered out to him.

"Beca", he panted as he made his way to her.

"Watcha doin' Uncle Benji?" Memphis giggled. "You look nice, I like your suit".

"Thanks MJ", he wheezed.

"Benj, what the hell?" Beca wanted to know.

"Find- Aubrey- wedding- moved-"

"Oh I know, she called me". Beca groaned, taking Memphis's hand.

"No, Bec". Benji struggled as he pulled her back. "Aubrey moved the wedding".

"I know".

"To today".

Beca stared at him, the packed car park and the suit suddenly making sense.

"No, there's no way".

"Way, she did", Benji rushed out. "And now she's hiding and we're looking for her..."

Beca blocked out Benji's words, the all too familiar feeling of her world crashing down taking over, as it did too often when Aubrey was around. Just when she thought she had the upper hand, Aubrey had found a way to swoop down and smack it out of the water. Beca knew that Jesse had promised to end everything and make it right, but she also knew that he had a guilty conscience and a church full of their family and friends wasn't going to help the situation at hand. Beca suddenly had another one of her dream sequences, only she was the one crying as Jesse and Aubrey embraced. She had a sickening feeling that he would crack under the pressure and say yes, the most unholy of unions becoming permanent. She then realised she had stopped breathing, and exhaled quickly.

"We have to find her", she declared, grabbing Memphis and Benji's hands and hauling them to towards the church to join the search.

\----------------------

"Aubrey? Aubrey? Man hands!" Fat Amy sung, pushing open the door to the kitchen. She had searched the entirety of the church (including the pews of people, who looked at her funny- Jesse's mother pulling her aside and demanding to know what was going on).

There was a crash, and Fat Amy slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from gasping out loud.

the hair on the back of her neck stood up as she froze, feeling as if she were in a low budget horror movie (which, she had to admit, she was. the gruesome twosome were getting married and there was nothing more terrifying than that)

There, on the floor in front of the refrigerator, was Aubrey. She was dressed in her gown and veil, looking as happy as Larry, leaning back as she finished the last of the wine in her glass.

"Holy shit, she is not pregnant", Fat Amy whispered to herself, knowing good and well you didn't drink while pregnant. She continued to watch, Aubrey smiling cheerfully as she poured the last of the Boone's Farm into her glass as Fat Amy debated her next move. She wanted to bust her know, but she imagined the taller blonde breaking the bottle and chasing her with it. Knowing that the woman sitting there was the same woman who faked a pregnancy and planned a secret wedding. Her kind of crazy scared her.

She decided to leave quickly and quietly to find Jesse, to allow him to be the one to deal with the crazy blonde. She made her way out of the kitchen, slowing down when she saw Aubrey's father coming down the hall, calling for the blonde.

"Good day sir!" Fat Amy said, sounding way too enthusiastic as she actually curtsied for Aubrey's father. He looked at her with an odd expression on his face, Fat Amy grinning to keep it cool. Fat Amy started to jog when he was out of sight, frantic to make it to Jesse in time.

"Vertical running!" she almost shrieked, caught up in the heat of the moment.

\-------------------

"Bro, I can't find that crazy bitch anywhere".

"Dude, neither can I".

Benji, Donald and Jesse sat down on the front steps of the church, none of them having any luck at finding the bride to be. They had all tried to call off the rest of the search party but none of them had answered, Jesse resorting to resting his head in his hands.

"This is messed up. How the hell did I get myself into this?"

"Because you got into her", Donald said, and Benji snickered.

"Maybe I could tell the priest what's going on and I can make a run for it while she's walking up the aisle".

"Maybe you could stand at the alter and wait for her", Benji suggested.

Donald stared. "Are you serious? The point is for him NOT to marry Aubrey".

"She tricked you into the wedding, right? So trick her back! When the priest asks 'do you take this woman' you just say 'no'!" he sounded awfully proud of himself.

"What happens if she pulled the vows?" Donald wanted to know.

"Jesus, can you do that?" Jesse said in alarm.

"He questions the woman who planned an entire wedding underneath his nose", Benji snorted. "I wouldn't put anything past her, buddy".

"Touché. Still I don't know. This whole thing has gotten way out of control. I mean I thought about not showing but I'd rather man up and face this head on than run". "I just didn't want it to come to that. I mean, if I get up there and Beca sees me she'll think-"

"Then just prove her wrong by saying no! I love you like the brother I never wanted but Aubrey has brought this on herself".

Jesse nodded, growling in anger as he thought over the things she had done.

"I mean first she ignores you when you wanna talk, rearranges your wedding, and now she's hiding from you so she can trap you! My friend, just when you think you've gotten to the bottom of her crazy you discover an underground garage". Benji nodded solemnly and Donald almost laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she poured acid on your car and boils your bunny!"

Jesse laughed.

"Point is, she's pushed you to this. I know you've got a conscience and everything and you feel bad and shit because you knocked her up, but you need to shove that to the side and remember who you are", Donald said, clapping him on the shoulder.

\-------------------

Beca was searching the bathrooms with Stacie, Aubrey's mother having confiscated Memphis so they could prepare her to walk down the aisle.

"This is hopeless", Beca sighed heavily as she slammed the last stall door, neither her nor Stacie having found Aubrey or Jesse.

"I don't even know what's going on any more", Stacie sighed. "I mean what if no one found her?"

The sound of the organ within the church gave them their answer, both girls exchanging wide eyes looks of horror.

"We gotta go!" Stacie said urgently, as they ran out of the bathroom towards the big oak doors.

Beca took a step forward and peered in, the back of Aubrey's dress the first thing she saw. She looked to the left and her heart sank when she saw Jesse standing at the altar.

"I thought- he said-"

"He did", Beca mumbled. He had promised her, he had sworn on his life and yet there he was, standing at the altar.

"Beca, Beca honey he still has to say I do!" Stacie said frantically, seeing the tears in Beca's eyes and pulling her into her chest to hug her. "We have to see what he says!"

"I can't watch this!"

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today on this happy and joyous occasion to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony".

"Ain't nothin' holy about this", Stacie growled, stroking Beca's hair soothingly (she wasn't leaving her friend, she didn't care that there was an empty seat on Jesse's side of the church).

Beca closed her eyes tight, the sight of the two of them together unbearable. She felt so hurt and betrayed, knowing that Jesse would cave and marry her, and hoping with all her heart that he wouldn't.

"Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honour by all..."

Beca's heart thudded painfully loud in her chest as she finally opened her eyes to watch. She knew the part that was coming up, and she felt her body jerk towards the big oak doors, Stacie grabbing her hand.

"If there is anyone who objects to the union of this man and this woman, speak now or forever hold your peace".

Beca's mouth opened, but the voice that rang out wasn't hers.


	12. Chapter 12

"I object".

The gasp that echoed through the church was shared by Beca, whose hand was clapped across her mouth, at first thinking it was her. She then realised that no one was looking at her, and were all staring at the front of the church at the man who had spoken up.

The one and only Jesse Swanson.

He had been watching as Aubrey made her way down the aisle, nervously awaiting the vows. He had been creating scenarios in his head of what would happen and how things would unfold, when he saw Beca at the back of the church with an expression on her face that broke his heart. She looked broken and betrayed, Jesse knowing how confusing the scene in front of her looked. He jerked forward to stop her as she tried to run, Aubrey and her bee hive of a veil clouding his vision.

It was then that Jesse had made the decision to end things then and there, unable to wait until the vows to hold back the truth. He wanted Beca to know, he wanted Beca to see that he had been honest about his feelings. He had waited years to have her and he wasn't going to wait another minute, his voice breaking through the silence and shocking everyone.

"What?" Aubrey frantically tossed aside the beehive veil, turning towards Jesse and throwing her hands up. "Jesse-"

"Seconded!" Benji hollered.

"Third right here!" Stacie called through cupped hands from the back of the church.

"You got my vote too!" Donald announced.

"And me! And me!" Memphis yelled, throwing her hand into the air. "Uncle Benji! Count me too!"

"TEAM BECA!" Barry Swanson, father of the groom, shrieked loudly as he stood up, fist pumping the air in a manner that was just so Swanson Beca wanted to cry. Caroline tugged at him, unable to pull him back into his seat. Silence fell over the church as they took in the scene, everyone confused between Jesse, Aubrey and the protesters.

"Jesse, what is this?" Aubrey asked in shock. "Honey, what are you doing?"

"Don't honey me", Jesse snapped angrily, slowly stepping down the steps. "Don't' even pretend like you don't know what's going on".

"Jesse, please-"

"For the past month you've done nothing but sabotage my life. You tried to push away my friends, my family, Beca, everyone I care about! You controlled and deceived me and just expect me to go along for the ride because why? I knocked you up?"

"STOP! STOP THE WEDDING!" Fat Amy screamed, running into the church, causing the crowd of people to turn and stare. She bent over, gasping for breath. "I OBJECT! I OBJECT!"

"Aunt Amy is vertically running", Memphis said to Donald and the man grinned, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"What the hell now?" Aubrey said in bewilderment.

"Bitch please", Fat Amy gasped, pointing, and Jesse frowned.

"Amy I am in the middle-"

"She- Aubrey- NOT PREGNANT!"

The room fell silent, as Jesse stared at his fiancé.

"What did you say?" Jesse turned to Fat Amy, eyes wide in disbelief.

"NOT PREGNANT", Fat Amy forced out, pointing to Aubrey. "You! Your eggo not preggo!"

Once more, gasps echoed through the church, Stacie all but cheering with glee.

"What?"

"She's not pregnant", Fat Amy said slowly. "I saw her, in the kitchen. She knocked back the Boone's Farm like it was nothing".

"Aubrey!" Chloe all but bellowed.

"Aubrey honey, is that true?"

"Wait, wait, so I don't have a little brother or sister?" Memphis interrupted, and Benji gently shushed her, pulling her closer.

"That is so not true!" Aubrey squeaked out, "I don't know why you're telling such lies-"

"You reek of Boone's Farm!" Fat Amy protested. "What, you thought that Swanson wouldn't have tasted it?"

Aubrey continued to splutter out protests, lying through her teeth.

"This is outrageous, Jesse-"

"You lied to me about being pregnant?" Jesse felt a lump rise in his throat, as he glared. "You lied to me over the thing I am most sensitive about? You know how I feel about Memphis- she is perfect but her life isn't! I didn't want to do that to another kid!"

"I had to do something, Jesse!"

"Is there a limit to how many people you have to hurt in order to get what you want?" Jesse asked incredulously. "What were you going to do in nine months? Kidnap a baby?"

"He asked the woman who created this scenario", Benji groaned, and Donald snickered.

"I just- I- I- I love you-"

"Love me! You don't love me!" Jesse laughed. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have pulled any of this shit!"

"I just- I wanted-"

"Aubrey, I don't care. None of it even matters". Jesse threw his hands into the air. "Because it's over".

"I had to do something, Jesse!" Aubrey repeated desperately. "I was losing her to you!" and she pointed towards Beca, who was inching towards the doors of the church. Everyone turned to the brunette and she flushed bright red, biting her bottom lip.

Jesse turned and his face lit up as he saw her, standing quietly and watching the truth unfold. It was the first time since he had entered the church that he had smiled, everything he was going through completely worth it. Aubrey, the crowd and the church seemed to fade away as Beca smiled sheepishly at him, Jesse oblivious to Aubrey and the pain she had caused as the blonde cried out in protest.

"You were never going to lose me to her", he said, striding towards the blushing brunette. "Because you never even won her from me in the first place". And he captured her lips in a kiss, with as much passion as they had in their freshman year of college.

"Well it's about friggin' time", Fat Amy said, pleased and Barry smiled at her, leaning over his wife for a high five.

"And that, sweetheart, is how babies are made", Donald said softly, and Benji covered his niece's eyes, making Memphis giggle. She wriggled away from her uncles, running down the aisle and smacking Aubrey's mother with her flower girl basket, joining her parents near the big oak doors.

Jesse finally pulled back from Beca, allowing her to catch her breath, as he pushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

"I promised you I would end it", Jesse whispered to Beca, causing her to laugh as she met his eyes.

"I believe you". Jesse raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "Okay, I was terrified, but I couldn't lose you again-"

"You never lost me, Becs".

"So it's all over, huh?"

"It never even began". And he leaned back in towards her, the shrill scream from behind them interrupting the kiss.

"I may have lied, but at least I never CHEATED!"

Beca pulled away from Jesse, and his eyes widened.

"Beca-"

"I got this", she said calmly as she shoved him aside. "I've been waiting for this day since your skanky ass walked into my life, and now, I get to walk it right back out".

"Don't you talk to me like that you good for nothing teenage tramp-"

The fist that Beca had been clenching collided painfully with the side of Aubrey's jaw, a la the Tonehangers in their freshman year of college. A crack echoed through the church and Aubrey doubled over in pain, Beca grabbing at her fist but knowing that that night, Jesse wasn't going to have to bail her out of jail.

Beca smiled smugly at Aubrey, despite the searing pain in her hand. Ignoring the throbbing, she turned on her heel and marched right back to Jesse, tugging him down and kissing him hard.

"God I love you", he moaned into her lips and Memphis danced around her parents, cheering.


	13. Chapter 13

"Bam! Fuck you bitch! Bam! Fuck you bitch! Bam! Fuck you bitch!" Fat Amy waved her fork around, narrowly missing Stacie's eye.

They were sitting around the dining table, eating the wedding cake with forks, while Memphis was sprawled out on the floor of the living room in her undies, fast asleep, crashed from her sugar high. And Fat Amy was retelling the story from that afternoon, embellishing it even though they had been there to witness the whole thing.

"We were there, we know how that story goes", Donald reminded her, digging into the last tier. "Certified badass, Bec".

The little brunette grinned, glancing down at her swollen purple hand ("freshman year anyone?" Stacie had giggled as they left the church, and Beca had glared until she stopped laughing).

"This is gonna be something we'll bring up in like ten years, we'll be like 'hey, remember that time Jesse almost married a psycho? And then we'll laugh and laugh because we avoided this whole situation all together". Stacie giggled, but was greeted with silence. "Too soon? Too soon, that's okay".

"Gotta say, this is the only good thing to come out of this whole disaster", Donald said cheerily, nodding to the final tier of the wedding cake.

"We've eaten literally an entire cake", Beca voiced.

"No regrets, Becs". Fat Amy shrugged, putting her fork down. "I mean, when was the last time we had this much fun?"

"I swear to God if any of you say the night that Memphis was born", Beca warned, leaving the threat hanging.

"But as if that wasn't the best night".

"No, this wasn't the only good thing!" Donald said gleefully. "There was the lovely ice sculpture of Aubrey and Jesse kissing".

Beca inhaled a glob of fondant, causing her to choke a little. Around splutters, she managed to choke out a few words. "There was an ice sculpture?"

"There was an ice sculpture", Donald confirmed, and Beca started to laugh.

"And those flowers, dear God! It was like stepping into the Secret Garden", Benji chimed in.

"At least Aubrey got her revenge on my bank account", Jesse sighed heavily.

"No, wait! This whole scenario isn't a total bust". Benji patted Jesse's jacket pocket, reaching for the honeymoon tickets. "You've still got the honeymoon".

"I totally forgot!" Jesse smiled happily, pulling out the tickets to Cabo. "I can refund these, right?"

"Or you can use them", Stacie winked, setting down her fork and grabbing Fat Amy and Benji's arms. "And with that, we bid you farewell. Donald, grab MJ, we're going back to our place".

"Wait, how come we don't get to go to Cabo?"

"Because we've got to look after Memphis, that's our Cabo".

"What?" Donald balked. "This is not what we need right now Stacie! I mean, did you not see the emotional rollercoaster we've been riding?"

"You know he has a point", Benji said, folding his arms across his chest. "You two totally owe us".

"For what? The slutty clothes, the horrible nickname, everything you put us through?" Beca questioned.

"Horrible nickname?" Jesse looked amused, glancing at Beca. "What horrible nickname did we get?"

Beca blushed a little, mumbling slightly.

"Operation Jeca", Benji said proudly, suddenly grinning. "That was my idea, guys. It was ALL ME".

"You shouldn't be as proud of that as you are", Stacie said under her breath, and Fat Amy kicked her shin. "Hey!"

"And as if Jesse didn't like the clothes", Donald objected, moving into the living room to haul the nearly naked child off the floor, and Jesse grinned appreciatively.

(He had liked the clothes.)

"You know how much I love you all, and I am more than appreciative for all your help", Beca said sweetly, Fat Amy and Stacie grinning broadly as they turned to leave.

"And now we don't have to watch you two pine painfully for each other anymore", Donald groaned, Memphis flopping on his shoulder, and Stacie smacked him as she pushed him along.

"What he means is we're happy for you", Benji corrected. The two filed out as Beca threw a sundress after the group, Memphis wrapping her arms around Donald's neck.

"Bye!"

"Have fun you two!"

"You know Memphis will be excited about a baby sister or brother!"

"Out!" Jesse laughed, shutting the door behind them.

"See you in a week!" Stacie waved cheerfully, as she attempted to strap the sleeping child into her car seat. 

"Will you still wear the clothes?" Jesse wanted to know, turning to Beca and she laughed, reaching out to smack him but pulling back at the last moment, her hand throbbing. "At least I didn't have to bail you out of jail this time, million dollar baby".

She almost laughed. "Not this time, weirdo".

"So, Operation Jeca, huh?" he wrapped his arms around her, swaying back and forth.

"Operation Jeca", she confirmed, nodding. "It was Benji's idea".

"Better than Jaubrey", he said as he rested his chin on top of her head. Beca nestled herself into his chest as they slowly danced around the kitchen, thinking back on how insane the past month had been. From plotting revenge and stealing fiancés to fake babies and rushed weddings, her life had been one crazy moment after another and none of it possibly without her loved ones. she looked up at Jesse and her smile got even wider, knowing that she would have done every single crazy and embarrassing thing a thousand times in order to be where they were at that moment. She sighed happily as his lips met hers, content in the moment. 

Yep. Operation Jeca was totally, one hundred percent complete.


End file.
